The Untitled Story Year 6
by matt311
Summary: This follows year five for The Untitled Story. Same tags as Year 5. See Chapter 1 for detailed Summary. Year 5 is required reading if you want an idea of what is going on.
1. Wards and Surprises

The Untitled Story, Year 6

Powerful!Harry (But not Super powered, just above average), Smart!Harry, WellBalanced!Harry, TakesInititive!Harry

I used Dan and Emma as the names for Hermione's parents. I couldn't tell you why, as I haven't the foggiest. If some bits seem cheesy, they probably are, as my social experiences somewhat limited. If you think you can improve those bits, I'll be more than happy to look over what you come up with, and probably use it.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Wards and Surprises.

* * *

Saturday, 1 June 1996  
Platform 9 ¾  
King's Cross Station  
14:05

Harry and Hermione met Hermione's parents on the Muggle side of the barrier. Dan was a medium sized man, starting to bald, who looked to be in very good physical condition. Emma, Harry thought, looked like an older, straight haired version of Hermione.

"You must be Harry. I'm Dan Granger, and this is my wife Emma." said Dan Granger as Harry and Hermione reached them.

"Yes, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger."

"An unusual way to blend in. You've got the uniforms slightly wrong." said Dan Granger, seeing Harry and Hermione's uniforms.

Harry grinned. "No, it's exactly correct. We aren't imitating the army, Mr. Granger. Has Hermione told you anything about the 'ADA'?"

"No, all she mentioned was that she was part of a group of students training in Defence, what ever that is. It's Dan, by the way."

Harry turned to Hermione. "You do realize I had that modification made to the contracts so students could give their parents an idea of what they were doing, right?"

"Yes, I just never got around to it."

Turning back to her parents, Harry continued.

"Your daughter said it wouldn't be a problem if I came with her to help install some wards on your house. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'd like to hear more about this 'ADA' as well." said Dan, "Well, the car is this way."

As the drove to Hermione's house, a thought registered with Harry.

"Mr. Granger, were you in the Army? You mentioned the uniform was slightly off, suggesting you're quite familiar with it."

"Yes I was. Why?"

"I'll ask later. The thought still hasn't fully formed yet."

Arriving at the house, Harry got out of the car, and cast a spell they had come across that allowed the caster to see magical objects and beings highlighted with a glow, the colour and brightness depending on a number of factors. What Harry saw caused him to stop. He cast it again.

"Hermione, could you cast that spell that highlights magical objects?"

As she cast it, she stopped dead as well. Both of the teens were now looking at her parents.

"I take it you saw it too?" asked Harry.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose it makes sense, but still, a bit of a surprise."

"I imagine it would be." said Harry.

"What? Did we sprout horns?" asked Dan with a laugh.

"Not quite, but almost as unexpected. Could we go inside and talk about this? The wards can wait a bit." said Harry.

As they entered the house and took seats in the family room, Harry turned to Hermione.

"You want to explain, or should I?"

"I'll do it. Mom, Dad, Harry and I just cast a charm that highlights magical objects and beings. The different intensities of the light, and the colour mean different things. You both had a fairly bright white outline, with black lines in it."

"What does that mean?" asked Emma, suspecting the answer.

"Usually it indicates a wizard or witch whose magic has been bound. In your case, it may be family magic originating from the days of the witch burnings. Some wizarding families bound their magic to avoid persecution. There are theories that sometimes two of these different 'family magic' bindings may interfere when they attempt to combine in offspring, effectively cancelling themselves out, which is why Hermione can do magic." explained Harry, picking up from Hermione.

"If we can figure out how to remove the bindings, you two could use magic." said Hermione. "We'll have to look through some genealogy books, and see if we run across any wizarding families. That might help identify and remove the bindings."

Dan looked excited at the prospect of being able to do magic, and Emma seemed lost in thought.

"Well, shall we get started on the wards, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Definitely."

* * *

Saturday, 1 June 1996  
Granger Residence  
South East London  
16:00

As Harry and Hermione finished the wards, Emma Granger came out.

"It's getting late. You can stay for dinner, Harry."

"That sounds good, Mrs. Granger. I can help with it if you want, I became something of a cook because of the Dursleys." replied Harry.

"No need, Harry, but thank you. Dan told me to tell you he wants to know more about this 'ADA' you keep mentioning. He's in the family room." said Emma, before returning to the house.

Making his way inside, Harry joined Dan in the family room.

Seeing Harry enter and take a seat, Dan spoke.

"So, Harry, tell me about this 'ADA' you keep talking about."

As Harry explained the ADA, Hermione stood in the doorway to the family room, listening.

"So, you formed a group to fight this 'Voldemort' character, made up of students?"

"Yes. As I said, the Aurors are always too late to do anything but identify the bodies, and no other adults are even willing to do that much. I figured that, as we have as much chance of being killed in this war as any adult, we might as well do something to prevent that."

"And you've fought these 'death eaters' how many times?"

"Twice in any quantity. The only injuries we've sustained at all were some nicks and bruises from the side of a building being bashed apart and the debris landing on a team."

"These Aurors don't sound like they're very good at what they do. Isn't there a magical version of the army or even a swat team?"

"No. The Aurors are excellent at what they are trained to do, which is catch and bring in your run of the mill criminals. They aren't trained to fight a war, which is what this is shaping up to be. Well, Moody might be trained to fight a war, but the rest aren't."

Dan Granger looked up at the mention of Moody. "Moody, Moody… Is the first name Alastor?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"He was in the SAS at the same time I was. Excellent fighter. Had no idea he was a wizard, though. He didn't care much for using guns, preferred a knife."

At this Hermione looked surprised. "You were in the SAS? You never mentioned _that_ before, Dad."

Dan nearly jumped out of the chair when Hermione spoke. "It's one of the things I try not to advertise. I didn't know how you'd react, knowing your dentist father has had to kill people."

"Well, my reaction now isn't much, really. Nor would it have been much before, either. Being in the ADA has made me more aware that sometimes we have to do things we'd rather not do, though. It's not like you gained a love of killing people. I do understand the reason you do that morning jog now."

Dan looked up at that. "Oh? I thought you looked a bit different. That explains that. The Magical world finally seen the light about being physically fit?"

Harry laughed. "Not by a long shot. I started doing exercises in the morning with Hermione and my friend Ron. Once some of the students heard the reasons why, the group grew. I think about two thirds of the school takes a morning run around the lake now."

"Would you be interested in training some of the ADA? I'd like all of us to be trained and armed with side arms, at a minimum. I also have no idea where I could get a hold of them." asked Harry.

"Not at all. I have some favours I can call in that should work nicely."

"You don't need to hurry along with it. I'm not going to be ready for anything like that for at least a week." said Harry.

At this point, Emma came in and announced that dinner was ready. After a fine meal and thanking the Grangers for their hospitality, Harry got ready to leave.

"See you Wednesday, Hermione." said Harry, before popping to Privet Drive.

"So, anything we need to know about Harry, Hermione?" asked Emma.

"He's just a friend, Mom."

"So you say. It just that since your first year at that school, I've heard mention of a total of 6 boys: Harry, Ron, Neville, your nemesis Draco Malfoy, and the 'Weasley Twins', whoever they are. Harry is the one you talk about most, by far."

"Besides, I don't think he'd choose me for a girlfriend."

"From what I saw, no he wouldn't. Nor would he choose anyone else, either. He seems to value your friendship too much to risk any change in your relationship. He reminds me a lot of Dan. He wasn't inclined to make a move, either. Tell me Hermione, how many other homes has he offered to ward?"

"None."

"He obviously doesn't want you hurt, more so than his other friends. I have a knack for reading people, and he reads almost exactly like your father."

* * *

Wednesday, 5 June 1996  
Entrance to Gringotts  
Diagon Alley  
11:00

Harry met his four friends outside the bank.

"Well, shall we get this little adventure underway?"

Moving into the bank, they joined a queue. When the reached the counter, Harry spoke to the goblin.

"I'd like to speak to someone about my account and investments."

"Name?" asked the goblin.

"Harry Potter."

"One moment." said the Goblin, scribbling something on a piece of paper before putting it on a coloured square of counter. A few moments later, another piece appeared, and the goblin took it.

"Fangnut will see you now. Follow the goblin over there by the end of the counter." said the Goblin.

As they were led into a room, they saw a goblin sitting behind a desk, eating some jerky.

"Ah! Mister Potter! I wasn't expecting to see you for another year. How can I help you?"

"Am I able to see a list of contents of the Potter Vaults and any properties the Potters own?"

"Certainly. Keep in mind that no money can be removed from the family vault until you are 17. Other items, however, can be." said Fangnut as he rummaged around in his desk before pulling out a moderately thick file. Taking off some of the top papers, he handed them to Harry.

"You can keep those, we have more. Those detail the contents of your vaults. This," he said handing another, much thinner stack to Harry, "Details the Potter properties. I'm surprised you don't know about Potter Manor."

"Potter Manor? Did Dumbledore know about that place?"

"To my knowledge, no. To know where it is, you have to visit it. You are the head of House Potter, so if you call your head elf, he should be able to take you there. His name is Geoffrey."

Turning to Hermione, he sent an apologetic look. "Hermione, please don't immediately try to free them."

"I won't. After seeing the elves at Hogwarts, I've realized that Dobby was a product of his treatment."

Turning back to Fangnut, Harry asked another question.

"Is there some way to withdraw money from my vault without making a trip here?"

"Yes, we offer these money bags for wizarding money, and we have a debit card service through Barclay's, but you need to be at least 17 to use it."

"I'll take one of the bags, then, and have enough galleons converted to have 400 pounds."

As Fangnut scribbled on paper and moved it to a coloured square, Harry talked with his friends.

"So, do you want to take a look at Potter Manor?"

"Sounds like a good idea. We can look over the other properties later." said Ginny.

"Well, if nobody has any objections, let's do that."

At that moment, another goblin hurried into the room with Harry's bag and a stack of pound notes, which Harry took.

"Thank you, Fangnut. You don't mind if we call Geoffrey from here, do you?"

"No, Mr. Potter, go ahead."

"Geoffrey!"

A small pop announced the most unusual house elf any of them had ever seen. About 4 feet tall and looking more like a human than the caricature elves they were used to, he wore a sharp uniform, which had the Potter crest on it.

"Ah! Master Harry has called at last! We were beginning to think you didn't know about Potter Manor."

"Actually, I just found out about it from Fangnut, here. Can you take my friends and I there now?"

"Certainly, Master Harry." said Geoffrey, before snapping his fingers and taking them to Potter Manor.

* * *

Wednesday, 5 June 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Potter Manor  
11:30

They appeared inside what appeared to be an entrance hall only slightly smaller than that of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Master Harry." said Geoffrey.

"Um, Geoffrey, how big is this place?" asked Harry, taking in the smooth granite walls and floor.

"Quite large, Master Harry. If I remember correctly, it is about a third smaller than Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Geoffrey. And can you stop calling me master? I'd much rather be your friend than your master."

"I can stop calling you Master, Harry, but that doesn't change the fact that you are one."

Harry sighed.

"How many elves do I own, Geoffrey?"

"34, sir."

"While this is pleasant and all, weren't we going to have a look around?" asked Ginny.

"Right. Can you give us a tour, Geoffrey?"

* * *

Wednesday, 5 June 1996  
Drawing Room  
Potter Manor  
13:45

After the tour, which found the Manor to be an excellent residence for Harry, as well as the prefect place to base the ADA, Harry was sitting with Hermione looking over the list of properties, when she noticed something that caught her eye.

"What's this 'Storage House' property, Geoffrey?"

"Many of Harry's predecessors were avid collectors and archaeologists. Most of their finds and collections are stored there."

"Have to make a trip there sometime in the future." remarked Harry.

* * *

Wednesday, 5 June 1996  
Granger Residence  
South East London  
14:30

Harry went with Hermione again, to speak to Dan about setting up some place at the manor for training, because, as Harry said "He'd have a better idea of what would be required than I would."

Dan agreed to come with them to the manor that Saturday, and Harry went to find Hermione. He found her outside reading a book.

"Hermione, would you mind going shopping Saturday? I find myself without any clothes that aren't Dudley's cast-offs, and without a clue as to what to buy."

"No, I don't mind. I think you'll look better in proper clothes, those shrunken ones just don't look quite right. I can't imagine why, your cousin is as wide as he is tall." said Hermione.

"Yes, he is. He stuck to his diet for all of three weeks before giving up." said Harry. "Pop over to Potter Manor whenever. I'm returning to the Dursley's just long enough to clear out my stuff. See you Saturday." said Harry, before popping off to Privet Drive to clear out his few belongings and inform the Dursleys of the change of residence.

Hermione headed back inside, which took her past her mother.

"What was that about?"

"He wants me to go shopping with him. To quote him 'I find myself without any clothes that aren't Dudley's cast-offs, and without a clue as to what to buy.' I'm supposed to meet him at his new house–heh, house. There's a laugh. Castle, more like– sometime Saturday to go shopping. Why don't you come with dad and I on Saturday, and you can look around." said Hermione.

"He trusts you to choose clothes? How'd you manage to find one that lets you choose his clothes? And yes, I'll come with you."

"Mom, from what I know about how he grew up, he's never been shopping for more than groceries." said Hermione, walking out of the room.

* * *

Wednesday, 5 June 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Potter Manor  
15:00

As Harry appeared in Potter Manor, he was greeted by Geoffrey.

"Good Evening, Harry."

"Hello, Geoffrey. Geoffrey, do you know what wards are in place around the Manor?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Can you make out a list of them when you get a chance, please? I don't need it right away."

"Yes, Sir."

"Geoffrey, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but what makes you look so much different from other house elves I've seen?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. There were once more like me, but as far as I know, the only ones remaining are employed here."

"Interesting. If you have any new thoughts on it, I'd be interested in hearing them. Maybe house elves are descended from your kind. They seem similar, and yet different. You seem more independent and well spoken than most elves. Is there a bedroom I can unpack my things in?" asked Harry.

"I'll show you to your room, if you'll follow me."

As they made their way to one section of the castle that contained bedrooms, Geoffrey showed Harry into the master bedroom.

"Um, is there perhaps some place smaller? Less extravagant?" asked Harry, looking around the massive room.

"Certainly. The guest rooms are probably more to your liking."

Arriving in one of the guest rooms, Harry looked around. "Much better. Still huge, but more reasonable. Thank you, Geoffrey."

Apparently, in Potter Manor, even the guest rooms were like fully featured 1 bedroom flats without the kitchens. Harry unpacked his things, and then called Geoffrey and followed him to the kitchens, where he met the elves who did the cooking, named Toppy and Nod. After much discussing, he managed to convince them to allow him to help with the cooking, at least some of the time.

He went around the Manor, meeting many of the elves who worked for him, and found that while not used to the idea of time off, many did have hobbies, and he ended up agreeing that they would take at least one day off a month and do something other than their normal work that they enjoyed, but if they were needed, they would return to work. He noticed that the Potter elves seemed to speak using normal English, rather than the condensed kind that most elves seemed to use.

After helping prepare his dinner, and showing the elves that he was nearly as skilled as they were, he had the two elves sit with him at the table (that took some work), and they traded recipes and discussed food while he ate dinner.

As he headed to bed, he thought he had had a very productive day.


	2. Shopping, Shooting, and Spelling

**A/N: Don't mind my atrocious Latin. High School didn't offer a class on it, so I'm going from limited experience with "Teach yourself" courses and online translators, which, incidentally, suck at going from English to Latin.**

Chapter Two – Shopping, Shooting, and Spelling

* * *

Saturday, 8 June 1996  
Granger Residence  
South East London  
08:55

As Hermione rounded up her parents for the trip to Potter Manor, she sighed.

"Yes, the way we're getting there is safe. I travel that way all the time. Now hold on to an arm and we'll be off."

As she popped them to the Entrance Hall of the manor, they were met by Geoffrey.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger."

"Hello Geoffrey, and it's Hermione." said Hermione.

Emma let out a small "Eep!" when she caught sight of Geoffrey. Seeing her look, Geoffrey laughed.

"He's an elf, Mom."

"One of those house elves you mentioned?" asked Dan, who seemed unfazed by Geoffrey.

"No, I am not a house elf, sir. I don't know what kind of elf I am, actually. As I told Harry, there were once many more like me, but I believe the only ones left are employed here. Harry suspects, and I agree, that house elves are a subspecies of my kind, bred to be less independent."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" asked Hermione.

"When I left him, he was talking to the elves that do the gardening. They seemed amazed that a wizard was speaking to them like an equal. Only Potters seem to do that." remarked Geoffrey. "Would you like me to take you to him?"

Hermione ignored the raised eyebrow the "Only Potters seem to do that" comment drew from her mom.

"Yes, please. Oh, Geoffrey, these are my parents, Dan and Emma Granger."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger" said Geoffrey with a small bow.

As they made their way outside, they passed through seemingly endless acres of lawn, flowers, trees, and even by a good sized lake. They eventually found Harry still talking with a couple of the elves about the benefits of pruning.

As Harry said goodbye to the elves, they started back to the house–err, Castle.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, feel free to look around. If you need anything, call Geoffrey and he'll either get it or show you where it is. Feel free to join me for a clothing bonfire when I get back." said Harry, before popping to his room to get some money.

Hermione, shrugging, popped to him.

"This seems like it's small for the master bedroom." commented Hermione, looking at the room.

"That's because it's a guest room. The master bedroom was too large for me. Want to see it?" explained Harry.

"Sure." said Hermione, before she looked at the amount of money Harry was taking. "Harry, unless you plan to–oh, never mind. You've never been shopping for clothes, have you?"

"No. The Dursleys left me at home or at Mrs. Figg's. I have no idea what its likely to cost, where to shop, or anything." said Harry, leading her to the Master bedroom.

As they reached the master bedroom, Hermione went in. "Yes, I can see how you might find it too big. Any larger and it would echo. Oooh! You have a private library!"

"I do?" asked Harry, following Hermione. "I guess I do. Remember, Hermione, shopping now, library later."

"Oh, right! I'll just pop us near a store then."

* * *

Saturday, 8 June 1996  
One of the Guest Bedrooms  
Potter Manor  
12:08

Hermione returned from their shopping trip with a new wardrobe for Harry, and some things for Hermione, who had eventually allowed Harry to pay for something for her.

As Harry unpacked his clothes, Hermione made a bee line for the library in the master bedroom. Changed into his new clothes, Harry joined her.

"So, have you found anything interesting yet?" asked Harry, finding Hermione near the back of the library.

"Some of these books are restricted by the Ministry, mostly because they have information of things the ministry would rather have a monopoly on. Un-traceable Portkeys, for instance."

"Well, you're welcome to come and browse whenever you want. Let's go find your parents, since I'm supposed to show your dad around and look for a suitable place to train the ADA to use guns. Why don't you show your mother around when I do that?"

As they left the library to find Hermione's parents, a thought occurred to Harry. They found Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the main library. Harry thought Hermione must have gotten her love of books from her mother, since Dan looked bored, while Emma was emptying the shelves of any books relating to magical bindings.

"On second thought, it looks like your mom is quite engaged here. Researching magical bindings, I assume." remarked Harry.

Hearing Harry, Dan looked up.

"Ah! Harry, you're back! Before we found this library, I think I found a suitable place to train you. Why don't we go there, and leave the ladies to their books?"

"An excellent idea, Mr. Granger. I guess I'll see you later, Hermione?" said Harry.

"Most likely, though you may have a bit of a wait, looking at that pile." said Hermione, before moving to the steadily growing mound of books on a table.

As Harry and Dam made their way to the prospective training area, they conversed about the dangers involved with finding libraries.

"I take it Hermione gets her love of books from her mother?"

"Yes. I don't mind reading or anything, but well, you saw Emma."

As they reached the area Dan had found, Harry looked around. They were standing in the grounds in a large flat area of lawn. Harry, having researched how guns worked, and the principles behind them, conjured a rather non-specific handgun, which he handed to Dan. After he conjured a target a ways down the field, Dan fired several times, hitting in a tight cluster in the centre of the target. The gun made nothing more than a series of "pfft" sounds when fired.

"Harry, what kind of gun is this?" said Dan, clearly impressed by the performance of the gun.

"It's not really any particular kind of gun, I just conjured something that functioned like a handgun. I'll need a physical gun, though, to carry around. Conjured items disappear after a time, which is why wizards don't just conjure clothing or food."

"How many will you need?"

"At least 30. The non-combat portion of the ADA won't _need_ them, but if they want to train to use them, I certainly won't complain."

"I'll see what I can do. If you're looking for ways to fight without magic, you might want to talk to Alastor. He was a, well, wizard, with a knife when I knew him."

"That sounds like a good idea. That's yet another weapon the death eaters won't think to train for."

As they returned to the library, Dan spoke again.

"I've heard that you wizards have a way to view memories. Would you mind letting me see the various things you've done so far? I might be able to give you some tips."

"Sure. I'm sure there are ways to improve, but since we haven't had anyone with any experience to train us, we've been sort of winging it. Geoffrey!" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Geoffrey, appearing in front of Harry.

"Is there a Pensieve here?"

"Yes, would you like me to bring it?" asked Geoffrey.

"Could you take it to the library where Hermione and Emma are?"

"Yes, sir." answered Geoffrey, before disappearing again.

When Dan and Harry reached the library, they found Hermione and Emma pouring over books, and the Pensieve on a nearby table. Walking over to it, Harry extracted his memories of the battle at the Ministry and Hogsmead, and the attack on the Gibbons, and placed them in the silver bowl.

"Just touch the surface, and you'll be transported into the memory. Remember, you aren't actually there, so you can't be hurt." said Harry, before touching the surface. Dan followed suit, and found himself in the Three Broomsticks with Harry standing next to him, and Harry with his friends a short distance away.

"The excitement is about to begin." said Harry. Seconds later, the metallic explosion from the Hogwarts Express was heard, and the ADA began to shift into action after a piece of sheet metal crashed to earth outside the pub.

Dan alternated between shock, awe, and anger.

"Why did they attack the students?" asked Dan in a short lull before the news about the ministry arrived.

"They don't care who you are. All they care about is causing you pain, no matter who you are. Ah, the Aurors bring the news." said Harry, as the Aurors returned and then left again.

As they appeared in the Atrium, Harry started explaining what was happening.

"Those green jets are killing curses. The best way to survive them is to not get hit. That also happens to be the ONLY way, as far as we know. As you can see, the Aurors are not trained for heavy attack. I suspect that the death eaters will leave me and mine alone for the most part, now that we've shown we have no problem terminating them, and they want to see their families at the end of the day as much as anyone else. That person over there is Moody. Is that who you remember?"

"Well, he didn't have so many scars or the peg leg, but yes, that's him. Not that the peg leg seems to be causing him any issues."

After finishing the memory of that battle, they viewed the attack on the Gibbons, starting from the beginning of the 'test'.

"So, Dumbledore sprung this test on you at 4:30 in the morning? Nice response time, and good job securing the building." said Dan, as he watched the team flow into the room from the storage closet and relieve Moody and Dumbledore of their wands.

"Thanks. The part I need the feedback on is coming in about 5 minutes."

As Harry led the ADA from the room and upstairs, Dan and Harry followed. Arriving in the house with the team, Dan looked at the room they were in. Following the team, they arrived first at the kitchen, then the room at the end of the hall.

As that memory finished, they left the Pensieve, and Dan looked impressed.

"For having no prior training on how to handle those situations, you did remarkably well. It might have been less risky to enter the house from the outside through a door, though your appearing in the room like that certainly has the element of surprise." said Dan, before they heard an exclamation of success from Hermione.

"You find something?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Maybe. We could try this spell that is supposed to remove binding on a person's magic. It says that if it doesn't work, all that should happen is nothing." said Hermione, before turning to her mother. "Should I try it?"

"Well, either it works or not, so why not?"

"_Annullo omnis magus coactusio_" said Hermione, pointing her wand at her mother. After a few moments, her mother spoke.

"I don't feel any different."

Hermione case the highlight spell, and her mother no longer had the lines in the glow.

"I think it worked! There were no lines!" said Hermione excitedly, before pulling out her wand. Handing it to her mother, she instructed her on how to perform the _Lumos_ charm. As a light shone from the end of the wand, Hermione was having a hard time standing still, with Emma having the same problem, until a thought struck Hermione.

"Harry, she just used my wand to do magic, and as it's my wand, the ministry will think I did it. Will I get a–" started Hermione, before being interrupted by Harry.

"No, I doubt you'll get a notice for underage magic use. If you do, I think you having your "Muggle" mother perform magic might get you off." said Harry, with a grin.

After removing the bindings on Dan, they made their way to the kitchen to arrange for some food, as it was nearing five o'clock, and none of them had eaten any lunch. As Harry worked along side the elves making the food, Emma leaned over to Hermione.

"Oh, he can cook too! What other tricks can he do?"

"Mom!"

* * *

Saturday, 8 June 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
17:05

While the Grangers and Harry ate, they discussed the training, and the education options for Dan and Emma. Hermione didn't know if Hogwarts would teach them, and Harry was all for teaching them over the summer. Eventually, it was agreed that Harry and Hermione would teach them, and would look into whether they could attend Hogwarts. This led to another related topic.

"So, you two will probably want your own wands. When do you want to go and get them?"

"Well, the practice is usually closed Mondays, so we could do it then, if it's not a problem." said Dan

"No, it won't be a problem, it's not like I have a schedule to follow." said Harry.

"I notice that you and Hermione don't always use a wand. Is it possible to teach us that?" asked Emma.

"Oh yes. I taught Hermione some wandless magic on the train ride to Hogwarts in first year. Up until I got my Hogwarts letter, I didn't know anyone else could do magic, let alone that there were 'wands' and things. Did you want to start learning some of that after we finish eating?" asked Harry.

* * *

Saturday, 8 June 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
18:30

Harry and Hermione sat in the Library with her parents, and a couple of books. One of the books was hovering about 6 inches off the table.

"I did it!" said Emma enthusiastically, before floating the other book up as well.

"Well, Hermione, you mother took to this like I took to flying. It took me ages to manage to control multiple things at once." said Harry, watching the books float around the room at different speeds. Dan, who still hadn't managed to levitate his book, was now asking his wife to return his to the table so he could continue trying.

* * *

Saturday, 8 June 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
21:23

As Harry checked the time, he stood up.

"Well, it's almost nine thirty. If you want, I can set the three of you up in some of the guest rooms and you can stay the night." said Harry, before he remembered he and Hermione could pop. "Or, we could just take you home instantly whenever you wanted." finished Harry sheepishly.

"I think we'll go home tonight. We didn't pack anything, and since we don't need to drive… We might stay tomorrow night though, so we can get an early start on our wands on Monday." said Dan, Emma too busy floating books above them. Dan had finally mastered the wandless levitation, and suffered from the same problems Harry had.

"I don't mind either way, and we can stop by the Ministry Monday as well. I need to speak with Mr. Weasley about whether adding some spells to those guns would be legal or not." said Harry, wondering if he could get around the law because muggles would not be using the guns.

"What kind of spells?" asked Dan, thinking he knew where Harry was going with this.

"Conjuring charms on the magazine, so it never runs out of ammunition, for one. The bullets may eventually disappear, but you won't become alive again when they do."

"You could silence it with a spell, too, couldn't you?"

"Probably, it's something I hadn't thought of."


	3. Summer Moves Along

Chapter 3 – Summer moves along

* * *

Sunday, 9 June 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
10:18

Harry and Hermione were in the library with her parents again, tutoring them in wandless magic. They had decided to wait a bit to try and teach them to "pop", so they could get used to the idea of doing magic.

Hermione's parents were making excellent progress, and Harry was having plenty of time to think about how to improve the ADA.

Harry was currently thinking about the Marauder's Map, and how it could be improved.

* * *

Monday, 10 June 1996  
Diagon Alley  
London  
10:00

As the Grangers and Harry appeared in the alley, they looked around. As they made their way to Ollivander's, Harry started chuckling.

"I can't wait to see what Ollivander makes of this." said Harry.

Entering the shop, Ollivander came out. Seeing Harry and Hermione, he looked pleased.

"I trust your staffs and wands are working well?"

"Yes. That's not why we're here, though." said Harry.

At Ollivander's curious look, Dan spoke.

"We'd like to purchase wands." said Dan.

"Surely your daughter has told you Muggles can't perform magic." said Ollivander, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, but there's been a rather recent development on that front. She recently found that she isn't as much of a Muggleborn as previously thought." said Emma. Ollivander's eyebrow went slightly higher.

"We believe we've found that one of the theories about Muggleborn witches and wizards coming from families who bound their magic applies to us. Both of my parents had bindings on their magic, and they apparently cancelled out in me." said Hermione, trying to keep from laughing at the look on Ollivander's face.

"I see… Well, let's find you wands, then."

An hour later, they left Ollivander's, and Harry popped them to the Atrium in the ministry. After passing through security, they made their way to the office where Mr. Weasley worked. Entering, he looked up from some paperwork.

"Harry, Hermione! This is a surprise!" said Arthur. "And you must be Hermione's parents. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I have a question I was hoping you could answer about charming Muggle devices." said Harry.

"You came to the right place, then. What did you want to know?"

"Would it be legal to add a conjuring charm to a muggle gun, so it doesn't run out of ammunition? I was hoping that because it doesn't alter the operation of the device, it might be legal, or at least a grey area."

"Well, that would be in the grey area. However, we usually don't mind, so long as it isn't meant to, ah, 'toy' with the Muggles. As long as a Muggle wouldn't notice the difference, you're fairly safe."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I had figured as much, but I thought it'd be better to check. Certain individuals here are already out for my head, and I thought it'd be better to avoid giving them excuses."

* * *

Monday, 10 June 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
13:00

Harry and Hermione were going through the first year textbooks with Dan and Emma, who were learning enthusiastically. After a while, Harry left the library to see if there was a potions lab in the manor.

"Blasted huge castle. It needs a directory. Geoffrey!" said Harry, giving up finding places on his own.

"Yes, Sir?" asked Geoffrey, appearing in front of Harry.

"Is there a potions lab in the manor?"

"Yes, sir. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there. It's been kept stocked, though some of the ingredients are getting quite old. We haven't been able to find any reasonably priced Basilisk ingredients in ages, so that might be running low."

"Don't worry about basilisk ingredients, Geoffrey. I think I know just where to find some." said Harry, remembering the dirty great snake in the Chamber of Secrets.

After looking around the lab, he came to the conclusion that Snape's lab was simply a reflection of his personality. This one not only had windows, but a view, and was anything but dark and damp. Thanking Geoffrey, He popped back to the library.

"Would anyone like to start on the Potions lessons? Geoffrey showed me a nicely stocked potions lab, complete with windows!" said Harry, grinning.

After a few hours of potions, Harry thought he quite liked the subject. He even found it enjoyable. From the reactions of the Drs. Granger, they found it interesting as well.

* * *

Saturday, 15 June 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Potter Manor  
10:00

Harry looked out at the ADA who he had arranged to show around the manor, and tell them about his training ideas.

"Now that you've all seen the major parts of the manor, I'd like to tell you about some ideas I've had recently. I've arranged to supply you all with handguns, and train you to use them." at this point, Harry paused for the inevitable questions.

"Handguns?" asked one member, looking confused.

"A Muggle weapon. It shoots a shaped piece of metal at high speed." said Harry.

"Why use one? We are more than skilled at using magic, after all."

"Tell me, how well can you dodge something moving faster than the speed of sound?" asked Harry, before continuing. "Not only that, but as far as I know, the ADA contains the only people who can produce a shield that deflects both spells AND physical objects. That's why I used the freezing water in Hogsmead. The water goes right through shields. Now, I know some of you aren't going to be interested in having a gun. The training is optional." said Harry.

"I've also decided to convert a portion of this manor into headquarters for the ADA. The grounds are perfect for PT, and if there is a need to relocate any families to a safe location, I should be able to house the entire ADA and families without issue. If this war heats up like I suspect it will, we will need to be able to coordinate attacks from somewhere other than a broom. I've started working on a project to that end, and hopefully, it'll be finished by the end of the month. Any questions?"

"How do we get here if we can't pop?" asked one member.

"You can use the floo. Just state the location as "Potter Manor" and when you arrive, give the password to open the grate. The password is currently 'Wrecking Ball'."

"Can we do magic here?" asked Ginny, looking hopeful.

"This property is under something similar to a Fidelius charm, but that does not have a secret keeper. Once you are in the place, you know about it, but you can't tell others about it without the owner's permission. It's also unplottable. So yes, you can practise magic here without worry. I've been helping Hermione teach her parents magic for almost a week now, and we've had no notices from the ministry." said Harry, motioning to the Drs. Granger, who were standing off to one side of the hall.

"I thought she was Muggleborn?" said Ron, looking surprised.

"So did we, up until the first of June. Apparently, she is the daughter of two families who bound their magic, and the bindings cancelled out when they tried to combine. We removed the bindings on their magic, and there you go." explained Harry.

"Well, if that's all the questions, you can go back to where you came from if you want, I don't have any more announcements."

As the ADA started leaving, Harry received a patronus message from Dumbledore. After sending a reply back, he walked over to the Grangers.

"There is going to be an order meeting tonight. Dumbledore said Hermione and I should attend. You might be interested in coming, too. It'd be a good time to ask Dumbledore about Hogwarts. I personally can't wait to see his face when that happens."

"I think we will attend. I would like to have some words with this 'Dumbledore' about his hiring practises. Some of Hermione's letters haven't exactly contained encouraging comments about some of the professors." said Emma.


	4. The Order Meeting

Chapter Four – The Order Meeting

* * *

Saturday, 15 June 1996  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
20:00

As the meeting commenced, Harry, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger were drawing looks from the assembled members; Harry and Hermione, because they were in their CUs, Dan and Emma because they were still known as Muggles to most of the order.

"Why are they here? I certainly don't have a problem with it, but they're muggles, and I thought only wizards and squibs were in the order." said Sirius, looking at the Grangers.

"Excellent question, Sirius. Dan, Emma, why exactly are you here?" asked Dumbledore, looking curious.

"Well, firstly, we aren't muggles." said Dan, smiling.

"What is this nonsense? You would have been on the register at Hogwarts if you were magical." said McGonagall.

"Not if their magic had been bound." said Dumbledore, looking thoughtful. "Actually, that makes a lot of sense."

"Do tell, Albus." said Snape, looking bored.

Before Dumbledore could explain, Harry started.

"There are several theories around concerning the existence of Muggleborn witches and wizards. One of them is that sometimes, the magic that some families used to bind their magic during the witch hunts cancel each other out when they attempt to combine in a child. We believe that this is what happened with Hermione, since both her parents had their magic bound."

Dumbledore again looked thoughtful. Deciding to talk to them about it after the meeting, he moved on. The next order of business was the whereabouts of Harry.

"Harry, I would like to know where you are staying this summer." said Dumbledore, back in kindly old grandfather mode.

"I'm in a safe location. That's all you need to know." replied Harry, not wanting to have Dumbledore set minders on him. As Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to start speaking, Harry held up his hand.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am more than safe. Where I am staying is under a modified Fidelius charm. It is Unplottable. The list of wards on it takes up 2 feet of parchment in very small writing. In order to get there, you have to know it exists, and only the owner of someone they allow can tell someone where it is. I can even take you there myself after the meeting, if it will remove any doubt about the safety of my residence. The only place safer would be a Gringotts vault. I'd mention Hogwarts, but too many hazards are routinely LET IN for it to be considered safe." said Harry, looking at Dumbledore when he emphasised LET IN. "I know you just want to keep me safe, but I am capable of ensuring my safety without your help, currently. When I have need of help, I'll ask for it."

As the meeting continued, Snape gave his report. Apparently, Voldemort was still trying to come up with a new plan of action, and his death eaters were growing restless.

After everyone else had given their reports, Harry stood to give his.

"I'd just like to remind you that the ADA is not an arm of the Order, and is run by myself, Ron, and Hermione. Moving on, the ADA is currently made up of 43 members, 30 of which are assigned to combat duty. The other 13 are healers, or help Fred and George with manufacture. So far, the only injuries we have sustained occurred in Hogsmead when a troll brought the side of a building down on Team 5. The ADA is currently waiting on Moldishorts to make a move."

* * *

Saturday, 15 June 1996  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
19:00

As the meeting ended, Dumbledore approached Harry, Hermione, Dan, and Emma.

"When did you discover you weren't muggles?" asked Dumbledore, curious.

"June first. Harry cast some spell to check for magical objects, and apparently we glowed. We were somewhat surprised." said Dan.

"Actually, we were wondering how we could learn magic, since we're far past school age. Harry and Hermione have been teaching us in the evenings after we get off work, and so far it's worked very well." said Emma. "Speaking of teaching, I'd like to talk to you about some of your hiring practises. Hermione hasn't painted a masterpiece when it comes to your selections."

As Emma steered Dumbledore away, Harry grinned.

"Poor Dumbledore, he won't know what hit him."

As Harry and Hermione cornered Sirius and Remus, Dan spotted Moody, and made his way over.

"I knew you were a wizard with a knife, but I never knew you were a Wizard." said Dan, walking up to Moody.

"Dan Granger? I thought you looked familiar. I think this is what they call 'Small World', isn't it?"

As they were catching up and discussing developments, Harry and Hermione were talking to Sirius and Remus.

"Do either of you remember how you made the Maruaders' Map?" asked Harry hopefully.

"We have a book of notes on it, why?"

"I want to make something similar, only of the entire UK, with some extra features."

"The ENTIRE UK? Are you insane? You wouldn't be able to read the dots, they'd be so close together, unless you plan to make a map the size of two Quidditch pitches…" said Sirius, his eyes bugging out.

"Oh, I'd only want it to show everyone when zoomed in on a specific area. Otherwise, I'd just want it to show Voldy and his minions, the ADA and related people, and possibly the Order. Along with some other things, but those can be discussed later." said Harry.

"Let me guess, for your War Room?" asked Lupin.

"Yes. Well, one of the maps, anyway. Having Ron flying above us on his broom is not the best way to get the information. The map wouldn't be affected by clouds, rain, snow, wind, etc."

"Where will this war room be, exactly?"

"Potter Manor. I think I found a suitable room. We can modify it to suit our needs, at any rate."

"When were you hoping to start this map?" asked Sirius.

"As soon as possible. If you're able, we could start it tomorrow. Hermione will probably be interested in asking you loads of questions, too." said Harry, earning him a look from Hermione.

"I'll work up a list of what I want and need it to do tonight. You both can get to Potter Manor, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, James took us there a number of times. If we arrive around one in the afternoon, will that be a problem?" asked Sirius.

"No, that will be fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was getting a thorough dressing-down.

"So, could you perhaps explain some of your hiring decisions? The Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers in particular. So far, I've heard that there has been one possessed professor, one fraud, one death eater, and one werewolf. I don't mind the last one so much, having heard only good things about him, but please do explain the others."

"I had no idea that Quirrell was possessed, let alone by Voldemort. When he took the position, he was not possessed." said Dumbledore.

"And you didn't think to check whether everything was kosher when he came back from where was it, yes, Albania, with a terrible stutter, wearing a turban, and reeking of garlic? That didn't seem odd to you?"

"He said he'd had a run in with a vampire, hence the garlic."

"Hermione said that Harry suspected he wasn't quite what he seemed after three classes with him! Are you telling me you didn't notice _anything_ strange about him?"

"No. Like I said, He said he had come back fro–" started Dumbledore, before being cut off by Emma.

"Moving on to their second year. Would you be so kind as to explain how you managed to hire the fraud of the century? Hermione and Harry both noticed that his stories didn't match up, unless he can be in three places at one time, that is."

"He was actually the only one to apply for the position." said Dumbledore lamely.

"Third year, you hired a werewolf. I haven't heard any bad things about him, so I'll move on. Fourth year, you had a death eater impersonating one of your supposed "friends." Do you mean to tell me he didn't seem to be acting off from what you knew?"

"No, he seemed completely normal to me."

"And now, we have one Severus Snape. From what I've heard, he can't teach worth soiled pants. I'd expect even wizards would know that someone having knowledge doesn't necessarily mean someone can teach. Why did you hire him?"

"He needed to be protected."

"So, instead of hiring someone who can TEACH, you hire him because he needs protecting? He may be a Potions Master, but he dislikes everyone from one of the houses at your school with a passion, is severely biased towards his own house, does not teach, merely says "follow the list", and is not inclined to answer questions. In the muggle world, your track record would get you sacked at a minimum. You don't hire someone because they need protecting, you hire them because they can teach the subject. Why didn't you simply house Snape at Hogwarts?"

"Voldemort needed to think he had a spy at Hogwarts."

After taking a few calming breaths, Emma continued.

"You mean to tell me you subjected over a decade's worth of students to a sub-standard teacher because you needed Voldemort to think he had a spy at Hogwarts? Why didn't you find a different professor after Voldemort was defeated?"

"The Slytherins were singing his praises, and only the Gryffindors were making noise over him."

"Did you even listen to the complaints?" asked Emma, looking bewildered.

"Yes. I told Severus to fix the problems."

"You do realize that from what I've seen of Harry in the potions lab where he's staying, he rather enjoys the subject, and even apparently has a talent for it? His dislike of the subject prior to this summer was due entirely to _Professor_ Snape. I wonder how many others share in this, Dumbledore." said Emma, before stalking off to find Dan.

Dan, seeing Emma approaching and looking ready to kill someone with her bare hands, grimaced.

"That bad?" he asked her.

"Possibly worse. If he were headmaster of a muggle school, he'd have been sacked long ago."


	5. The Map

Chapter 5 – The Map.

* * *

Saturday, 15 June 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
19:45

Hermione was teaching her parents more magic, while Harry sat at a table making a list of things he wanted the map to do and have. His list was getting quite lengthy.

Include at least a road map of the UK with cities

Death Eaters and Voldemort show up as red dots

ADA members show up as green dots, their family members as green with a black circle around them.

Order members are Gold

Aurors are Maroon dots

All others are generic black

Show dots for magical creatures in blue with a way to identify what they are

Be able to zoom in on a section of the map for a more detailed view

Set off some alarm when many death eaters are in the same location

Automatically notify ADA members?

3D relief map?

Build in abilities of plates for ease of communication?

Build into table or floor of room?

Way to inform the MLE of an attack?

Harry pulled out his communication mirror and called Ron. After reading him the list, Ron suggested having a map to take to Hogwarts.

"Already decided to do that. Anything else?"

"No, but mum wants to come by tomorrow and make sure you aren't starving."

"Right. Tell her I'll bring the lot of you over tomorrow sometime after noon. Sirius and Professor Lupin are going to be here as well, starting on the maps. See you tomorrow, then."

* * *

Sunday, 16 June 1996  
Outside the Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
12:15

As Harry arrived at the Burrow, he looked around. The Burrow still looked like it was going to fall over at any moment, yet still stood. Walking up to the door, he saw a gnome go flying through the air around the other side of the house.

The door opened, and Mrs Weasley let him in.

"I heard you wanted to make sure I wasn't starving, Mrs. Weasley. Ron told you I'd be taking you all over to the Manor after noon?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Ron and Ginny are just out de-gnoming garden. I'll go get them."

As Harry waited, he glanced at the clock in the room. Seeing Fred and Georges hands on "Work", he grinned. "Working? Making money, yes, but I don't know if you could call it working." thought Harry.

As Mrs. Weasley returned with Ron and Ginny, Harry came out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I have a better way to get there than floo." said Harry, as Mrs. Weasley started towards the floo powder. "Just take a hold of my arm, and I'll take you there. Ron and Ginny have both been there and can take themselves."

After Mrs. Weasley took Harry's arm, he popped her to the Entrance Hall of Potter Manor, where he was joined moments later by Ron and Ginny.

* * *

Sunday, 16 June 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Potter Manor  
12:21

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Mrs. Weasley. Home of Harry Potter and Headquarters of the ADA." said Harry. "It's a bit big for my needs currently, but it does the job. If you'll follow me, I can show you the kitchen. I'm sure you'll enjoy talking to the elves who work in there, and I'm sure you have some recipes you can swap."

As Harry led Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen, Harry had Geoffrey take Ron and Ginny to the future Situation Room.

Arriving in the Kitchen, Harry introduced Mrs. Weasley to Toppy and Nod, and left them to discuss his eating. Harry made his way to the future Situation Room.

"You chose an excellent room, Harry. We just need to add a raised walkway around the edges, and perhaps put a big table in the middle for the map." said Ron, as Harry approached him.

"That's what I thought, although perhaps we could build it into the floor. Then we could walk on it to get a closer look at the centre. Remember, this map will be of the entire UK, so it won't be a small little fold up paper."

* * *

Sunday, 16 June 1996  
Entrance Hall  
Potter Manor  
13:00

Sirius and Remus apparated into the Entrance Hall (they were already accepted by the wards) and were met by Harry.

"Hello Sirius, Professor Lupin."

"Harry, I haven't been your professor for nearly 3 years. Remus will work just fine."

"That still seems odd. How about a compromise? I'll call you Moony."

"That works for me. Now, where is this War Room?"

As Harry led them to the Situation Room, Hermione came running up, carrying the list Harry had made the night before.

"You forgot this in the Library. Hello, Sirius, Professor Lupin." said Hermione, handing it to him.

"Thanks, Hermione." said Harry.

"Like I told Harry, I haven't been your professor for nearly 3 years now. Call me Remus." said Remus.

"I compromised. I call him Moony now." said Harry, as they reached the War Room.

Walking in, Harry started outlining what changes he was planning to make.

"We need to put a raised walkway around the edges of the room, so we can see the map from above. I'd like to be able to project parts of the map onto something hanging above it, so those on the walkway can look at certain locations in better detail. I hadn't got around to putting that on the list. Is there anything on here we can't do?" asked Harry, handing Moony the list.

"No, I think we can manage all of it. Some of the ones you have with question marks might be a tad tricky, but they should be doable. Do you have a place you want to do it?"

"Either the floor or a big table in the centre of the room."

"It'll be easier on a table, so I guess we'll use that. We can start on it without the table, if you need to arrange for one."

As they started on the map, Hermione hovering nearby, Harry started arranging with the elves to acquire a large table that would suit their needs, and add a raised walkway.

* * *

Sunday, 16 June 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
15:00

As the map was coming along, a number of elves were assisting Harry and Ron in adding a walkway to the perimeter of the room, while Hermione was researching ways to link the map to a custom ward set (various alarms linked to conditions on the map, mostly).

* * *

Sunday, 30 June 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
11:00

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Lupin stood on the raised walkway, looking over their creation. It currently had almost all the features Harry wanted. They hadn't yet found a way to notify ADA members or include communications (the plates seemed disinclined to work with the map), notify the Ministry of an attack, or make the map 3D.

"If this never has to be used, I will be a happy person." said Harry, after a long silence.

"Here's the manual for it, Harry. Contains the notes on creating it, how to configure it differently, commands, etc." said Sirius, handing Harry a moderately thick book.

Harry sent out the news of the map's completion via the plates, and thought he would sleep better, knowing that if more than 3 death eaters were grouping together outside of Unplottable sections of the map, an alarm would go off. Now if only they could manage to get something to notify the Aurors of an attack.

"At least they attack at night, otherwise we'd have issues fielding teams because of vacationing families." thought Harry, "Of course, were already short a team and a half because of that."

* * *

**A/N: This may be that last update on Year 6 for a few days. My efforts have shifted to Year 1 in an attempt to get it past day 2.**


	6. Summer continues to move along

**A/N: Okay, THIS is the last update of Year 6 for a few days.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Summer continues to move along.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July 1996  
Large Lawn  
Potter Manor  
13:00

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were outside on the lawn getting instruction from Dan Granger on using their transfigured handguns. They had settled on this method because it wouldn't involve large numbers of stolen weapons or falsified documents, and was substantially more permanent than conjured items.

Creating them had been an interesting lesson in itself, since they had to know the original gun inside and out to create an accurate, working copy from something else. After several trials and failures, they had managed to make a working copy, and had improved from there. Once Harry had managed to make a virtually identical replica, he started mass-producing the components of the guns, to be assembled later.

As they prepared to have more target practise, 4 owls came into sight. As they approached, Hermione's expression broke into a smile.

"OWL Results! It's about time they came!"

"Indeed. I was beginning to wonder if they had even graded them this year." said Harry.

As they removed their respective results, they all looked slightly anxious.

Harry, opening his, looked them over:

_**Ordinary Wizarding Levels**_

_**For Harry James Potter**_

_**Pass Grades:**  
O – Outstanding  
E – Exceeds Expectations  
A – Acceptable_

_**Fail Grades:**  
P – Poor  
D – Dreadful  
T – Troll_

_**Courses:**  
Astronomy – E  
Ancient Runes – E__  
Arithmancy – O  
Charms – O __1, 3_  
_Defence Against the Dark Arts – O 1, 2, 4  
History of Magic – E  
Potions – E  
Transfiguration – O_

_Total OWLs earned: __**8**_

_1 - This student received the highest recorded score for the year in this course_

_ 2 - The examiner for the practical portion would have assigned a grade higher than O were one was available._

_3 - This student tied with one other for highest score in last 50 years._

_4 - This student tied with 5 others for highest score in last 100 years._

_Scores are calculated out of 100 for required knowledge, and extra credit is given for knowledge above and beyond this._

_Please accept our apologies for the lateness in delivering these results. Due to numerous ties, we were required to verify the data to ensure no errors were made._

"Well, I got 8. How did the rest of you do?"

"Did you get a "Tied with 5 others for highest score in last 100 years" as well?" asked Neville.

"Yeah. Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Ron?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder who the other one is."

"Well, If we really did this well, I suspect it will make the Daily Prophet tomorrow." said Hermione.

"Does anyone want to take bets on how Fudge takes credit for the high scores?" asked Harry, feeling cynical, as was usual when the topic was the Ministry.

* * *

Sunday, 21 July 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
08:05

Harry and Hermione, along with Dan and Emma, were eating breakfast, when the Prophet came winging in. Opening it, Hermione quickly found the target of her searching.

_**Record Shattering year for OWL Scores**__  
Number of firsts seen on this year's OWLs  
By Salli Enstoness_

_ The Wizarding Examinations Authority has announced that in addition to a record shattering number of outstanding scores on the Defence OWL, there was a 5-way tie for highest score. This unprecedented occurrence shatters the previous record of a three way tie. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Ronald Weasley tied for having the highest recorded score on the DADA OWL in the last 100 Years. The examiners testing when Harry Potter was being tested reported seeing the first 'Multiple Patronus' charms ever recorded, which were produced by a number of students after Potter managed it and said how he did it. Incidentally, this is the first time any large number of students have been able to produce corporeal patroni by OWL year, according to the WEA, which also said that the charm is not taught at Hogwarts as a part of the curriculum._

_There were also a record number of 'O' scores on the Defence OWL, numbering a record breaking 25. Minister Fudge, in a press release this morning, said that the scores are proof that the Ministry Approved curriculum was a complete success. His statement is denied by many individuals, some of which work for this paper. The general consensus from the parents of students is that the so-called "Ministry Approved" curriculum was a failure of epic proportions, and many students are singing the praises of Harry Potter, who served as professor for the period following the incarceration of Delores Umbridge. Parents working at the Daily Prophet report that their "children were not taught the practical portion of the class until 'Professor Potter' started teaching the course." When asked what she thought of this strange method of teaching and how it might effect her department, Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had this to say:_

_"I do not know whether the lack of a practical portion was intended, but it was a bad idea. It has been proven that mastering a spell requires practise, and eliminating that practise is a recipe for disaster. If it weren't for the efforts of a certain individual who will remain unnamed, the OWL scores this year would have had a serious negative impact on the number of individuals who could apply for work in my department."_

_When pressed for this individual's name, her only response was to "Follow the breadcrumbs."_

_For more see page 7. _

"Unbelievable. They actually reported the whole thing accurately." said a slightly awed Harry.

"I wonder how many understood the 'Follow the breadcrumbs' comment? She's right, if you connect the dots, it leads to you, Harry." said Hermione.

"Now that they have a slowly slipping Fudge to pick on, they are once again leaving me alone. Not that I mind."

* * *

**More A/N: Yes, he tied with Hermione for the Charms OWL.**


	7. The ADA Meeting

Chapter 7 – The ADA Meeting

* * *

Saturday, 13 July, 1996  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
11:00

Harry was standing in front of the ADA, which was seated in the briefing room. Harry, Hermione, and Lupin had managed to shield parts of the room so that electronics could work, and they had set up a computer and projector, which displayed visuals on the screen behind Harry.

Now that about two thirds of the ADA was trained and equipped with hand guns, Harry thought it was time to explain why they had them.

"As we will no doubt be engaging the death eaters near muggles, the hand guns are the preferred weapon in those situations. I would prefer not to rely on the competence of the ministry to protect our existence, and I would prefer to keep the usage of magic to that which is not plainly visible, if possible."

Harry moved on to the next part of his briefing.

"Also, as you are no doubt aware, there has been little to no activity from Voldemort and Company for over a month. Snape has reported that the death eaters are becoming increasingly stir-crazy, and that Voldemort appears to be plotting and scheming."

"I suspect that this will not last much longer. Luckily for us, rarely does any plan survive first contact, and I personally enjoy tossing the occasional spanner into his plans. Snape has informed the order that he will be inducting a number of recruits into the fold soon, and we have heard that that usually involves torturing muggles. I have set the map to go off whenever more than two death eaters are found together in non-magical areas. I'd suggest you make sure your weapons are in good working order and your bodies in good condition. That is all." Harry concluded. He hoped that they could prevent, or at least lessen the attacks and their results.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a very short chapter. Fear not, for a longer one is on the way momentarily! And another one shortly after that one.**


	8. New Recruits?

Chapter 8 – New Recruits?

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
02:30

Harry was currently geared up and assessing the situation on the map. He had notified Ron and Hermione, and roused teams two, three, five, and six, and told them to get geared up, and meet him in the situation room in no more than five minutes. As Ron and Hermione popped into the room and looked over the map, Ron spoke.

"Looks like another meeting, probably to induct the new recruits, look at all the black dots mixed in with the red."

"He probably won't mark them until after they complete their festivities." said Harry, as the teams started appearing in the room.

"You will not be in your regular team arrangements tonight. You will be operating in teams of four. Change your CUs to black-scheme. When this show gets on the road, you will pop to the various locations under attack, and neutralize the threat. Field Medics will be on combat duty tonight, healing is secondary." As Harry finished, alarms started going off again, and Hermione's plate emitted a piercing shriek.

"Oh, joy. Teams, break into groups of four, pick a location, and move out. Hermione and I are going to settle a little issue at her house with the... five death eaters trying to get through the wards. Ron, you coordinate. Good luck." said Harry, looking at the map.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Remote Field  
South-Eastern England  
02:30

Voldemort had gathered his followers and the prospective followers in a field, as the new recruits wouldn't be told the location of his base until after they had taken certain oaths and the mark.

"My loyal death eaters, we are here to bring new members into out fold. However, before they can be marked, they need to successfully complete a test. Now, I need two death eaters to take each recruit to a muggle home, and show them the ropes, so to speak. Avery, Malfoy, pick three death eaters. I have a special job for the five of you.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Random Muggle House  
South-West London  
02:37

As the death eaters and recruit apparated outside the home, they looked around. Seeing nobody out, they blasted the front door apart and made their way inside the house. They never noticed the neighbour across the street who was looking out the window, who had been up getting a glass of water. She, seeing the strangely dressed individuals blast down the door and enter the house, called the police. A minute later, she heard screams issuing from the house, and soon saw a group of four people making their way towards the house, holding what looked like guns, wearing a black uniform. A moment later, three shots rang out in the night.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Muggle House  
South-West London  
02:39

Neville and his team appeared up the street a block from the house. Pulling their guns, they hurriedly made their way up the street to the house.

"Williams, make sure nobody come in here without us knowing about it." said Neville, as the other two followed him inside, as the screaming continued.

"Ron, how many are in the house?"

_"Three wizards and three muggles."_ came the reply.

Entering the house, he moved toward the screams. Entering the living room, he found a man, woman, and a boy who looked to be about five in the room, and one of the wizards torturing the woman.

"Drop your wands!"

As the attackers spun around, ending the curse, one of them made a rather stupid move. As he started saying the killing curse, Neville shot the future death eater's foot, causing him to drop his wand and grab his foot, yelling in pain. As the death eaters brought their wands to bear, one found a bullet impacting his knee and the other his right shoulder, and both were soon wandless and yelling as well, before being stunned and bound, and their wounds healed. As Neville was making his way over to the family, Williams plated him.

_"Neville, I hear sirens getting nearer. I think we're about to have company."_

Neville plated Harry and told him what was happening.

_"I'll pop over in a second. If the police show up, this will complicate matters immensely. They'll have a record of responding to something, and if nobody remembers anything, they will notice."_

Neville continued what he was doing.

"Ma'am, I'll need you to come with me. You need medical treatment for what happened to you. Are the rest of you fine?" asked Neville, who received a couple of nods. "If you want, you can come too. Just grab a hold of my arm, and we'll be off."

As they grabbed his arm, he took hold of the woman and popped them to Potter Manor, where Cho was directing the medical team.

As Harry appeared in the living room, Williams plated the team.

_"The police have arrived."_

"I'll be out to greet them presently." said Harry, who made his way out of the house. As he passed Williams, he saw an officer talking to a woman across the street who was speaking hurriedly, and gesturing at the house. He also saw a pair of officers making their way toward him.

"Sir, if you could tell us what you are doing here, and why you are armed?" asked one of the officers, whose hand was slowly moving towards his gun.

"I'm here responding to a terrorist attack on the family who lives here. We received a tip with barely enough time to get here before things got too bad. I'm part of an anti-terror unit called the ADA, as are the others wearing this uniform. I'm armed because the terrorists were armed."

"Were?" asked the other officer.

"Yes. They are incapacitated, and are currently being held in the living room, awaiting transport to a secure facility."

"ADA? Are you military?" asked the first officer.

"Not officially, no." said Harry with a grin, hoping they'd draw the conclusions he suspected they would.

"And just who are you?"

"Captain Potter, ADA. I suppose you'd like to go inside and get a look around, so you can do your paperwork later?"

* * *

**A/N: Bring on the speculation about the results of this.**

**If it all seems a bit vague, it might be. I'm an American, who has never had any experience British law enforcement, and thus am going on what little I do know. Expect more details as I make myself more familiar with the people, places, and things mentioned in this story. Paperwork seems to be a universal constant, like gravity and politics.  
**


	9. Elsewhere in the UK

Chapter 9 – Elsewhere in the UK

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Denton  
Manchester, Tameside, UK  
02:38

Susan Bones was leading her team to the home of some muggles that were currently being treated to the death eater's strange ideas of entertainment. It was located about a quarter mile from the rail station, although the ADA didn't require the services of British Rail. As they approached, they noticed one of the death eaters was standing watch. He saw them approaching, and warned the other two. As they disapparated, Susan hissed. Making their way into the house, they found a man and woman in the kitchen, the man apparently unhurt, trying to comfort is wife.

"Ron, the three we were on got away. We're checking the muggles now."

_"Copy that, Susan. Both muggles seem to be alive, at least. Their dots are still on the map."_

"Are either of you hurt?" asked Susan.

"I'm not, but they did something to my wife. They pointed a stick at her, and she started screaming in pain."

"If you'll take a hold of this fellow's arm, He'll take the two of you to get something for the pain."

"Who are you?"

"We work against the ones who tortured your wife. Don't worry, we won't hurt you." said a smiling Susan, before the ADA member popped them to Potter Manor for some pain relief potion, while the rest of the team repaired damage.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Helston  
Cornwall, UK  
02:39

Allen Spodel was leading his team up to the target house. It was, unfortunately, easy to figure out which one that was, as it was missing a door, and screaming was coming from it. This had already roused several of the neighbours, who had called the police.

After having one member stand guard, he led his team into the house, following the screams.

_"Allen, we're about to have company. I see police cars coming nearer."_

"Oh, that's just great. Call Harry and find out what to do."

As he moved into the room containing the death eaters and the soon-to-be, the screaming finally stopped.

"Okay, new guy, your turn."

Allen decided to speak up at that moment.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that."

As the death eaters turned around to see who had joined them, they started laughing.

"And why shouldn't I? You muggles can't do magic."

"If we were muggles, you'd be correct." said Allen, before he and his team stunned the wizards.

"Situation contained. No casualties. I'll need some pain relief potion here, though."

_"Copy that. Good work. I see Aurors moving your direction now, which is odd, since they didn't respond to any other attacks yet."_

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Granger Residence  
South East London  
02:38

"Well, we seem to have done a decent job on the wards. It looks like they are having a hard time getting through." remarked Harry, seeing the five death eaters trying to get past the wards.

As Harry stood up, he fired several stunning spells at the death eaters, who crumpled to the ground.

"Too easy!" said Harry, making his way over to them.

"Oh ho! If it isn't our friendly Upstanding Citizen! I can't wait to see how Fudge tries to worm his way out of this. Hermione, would you mind popping off and fetching a few Aurors?"

Hermione popped off to the DMLE while Harry took stock of who else was there.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
DMLE  
Ministry of Magic, London  
02:40

Hermione popped into the office, startling the secretary.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I think so. Are any Aurors available, I need a few to come with me."

"Why?"

"Death Eaters decided to attack my house, and they are currently unconscious in the garden. The flowers are getting crushed."

"I see." said the secretary, pressing a button on the desk. As a pair of Aurors came out, they spotted Hermione's uniform.

"Oh, not _again_. How many this time?"

"Five."

As one of the Aurors grumbled under his breath, the other explained.

"Fudge has been postponing the trials. We're running low on holding cells, and I think this will put us at capacity. Well, since you seem to be able to appear in here directly, I assume you can take us back?"

"Yes." said Hermione, taking their arms and popping them back to the Granger's house.

As they appeared at the Granger's, Hermione plated Ron, seeing Harry answering his plate.

"Ron, how many death eaters are awaiting transport to the ministry?"

_"About 22. Some slipped away before we could stop them. Why?"_

"The Ministry is going to be out of cells once they get the five we have here."

_"That's wonderful, that is. I'll see if Susan can get a hold of her Aunt so we can solve this."_

Moving back to the Aurors, who had made their way to where Harry had been, she noticed her parents had come out of the house, and were surveying the scene.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Muggle House  
South-West London  
02:42

Harry led the police into the house.

"There are five of you. We were told that only four of you went in the house."

"Oh, I came in the back way." said Harry, a bit loudly, hoping someone would get the hint and open the back door.

As they reached the bound death eaters, one of the officers snorted.

"They look like they're wearing badly designed Halloween costumes."

"Yes, well, the leader of their little group is a bit off. Actually, little may be slightly inaccurate. And they're much more intimidating when they're causing you lots of pain."

After answering their questions, they hit a small snag.

"So, how can we contact you if we need more information?"

"If you'll hang on a moment, I'll get that for you." said Harry, before hurrying outside.

"Hermione, is there a way for muggles to contact wizards through the normal post?" he asked into his plate.

_"Just give them my parent's address & phone. They can pass on the message."_

"Right. Tell them thanks."

Hurrying back into the house, he gave them the information.

"So, what happens to them now?" asked one officer, indicating the death eaters.

"They'll be taken to a secure facility to await trial."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
02:45

Ron, looking over the map, was currently talking to Amelia Bones, trying to work out how to solve the holding cell issue they had run into.

"We should have some cells here, this is a castle after all."

"That would cause problems at trial, since there is no guarantee that nothing happened to them during imprisonment." said Amelia.

"If Aurors were guarding them, would that be sufficient?"

"Unfortunately, no. If it were that simple, I'd have suggested it right off. If Fudge hadn't put off the trials, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Azkaban?"

"Not anymore. After Hagrid was sent there without trial, Dumbledore pushed through some legislation. We can't send anyone there until they have been convicted in a trial, even for a short time."

As Harry and Hermione appeared in the room, Harry made his way over to Ron and Amelia.

"Any luck?"

"No. Not yet."

"Is there anything that says you can't store them in Fudge's office? He might be interested to know that his dear friend Lucius was detained while attacking Hermione's house."

"Oh, by the way, we used muggle means to subdue the death eaters, so the Oblivators will likely not be needed. We spun a mostly true story for the police when they showed up. We have the families that were attacked here in the briefing room. We plan to ask them whether they want to know why they were attacked, or if they'd rather forget it."

"And just what was this story?"

"That we are an anti-terror unit. We worded it such that it should seem that we are a classified part of the army. We said we received some late tips about attacks, and only just managed to respond in time, which is also partly true."

"Well, prisoners. We still need a solution to our problem."

"Can't the Wizengamot overrule the decisions of the Minister if it doesn't directly relate to the Minister's job? He doesn't handle trials, the DMLE and Wizengamot do. Call an emergency session to hold trial for some of the death eaters you have." said Hermione, who had come over.

"At 2:50 in the morning?" asked Amelia.

"Well, it's not like we have a lot of choices, is it? We're going to have to take the death eaters to the ministry soon, as it won't do to keep them sitting in people's living rooms and on their lawns." said Harry.

"I see your point. I'd better be off and call that session." said Amelia, who apparated to the ministry.

"I can't wait to see what happens when the Prophet gets a hold of this little mishap and takes off running. I'd better go and speak to the families who were attacked. You want to come?"

"Sure. I'll help with that."

As they entered the briefing room, he was accosted by muggles wanting to know where they were, why they were there, and a host of other things.

"If you'll all quiet down, I'll try to answer your questions. Thank you. Now, I'll start with you over on the left, in the stripy shirt."

"Where exactly are we, and how did we get here?"

"You are in the briefing room of the ADA headquarters. You were "popped" here. The closest thing you're likely to be familiar with is teleportation, although that is very different."

"What were those sticks that those strangely dressed people pointed at us, and why did they cause pain?"

Harry sighed.

"Before I answer that question, I need to ask you all one as well. If any of you with to simply forget that any of this ever happened and return to your homes none the wiser, please move over to that side of the room. Keep in mind that we _will_ actually wipe your memory of it if this is what you wish." said Harry, pointing to his left. Five people moved over.

"This may seem completely ludicrous, and utterly impossible, but please hear me out before you start asking more questions. The 'sticks' as you called them, were wands. You were all attacked by a group of three wizards. They use wands to cast spells, and the spell they used on you tonight is one that is specifically designed to cause pain. Of course, torture wasn't the intended use for the spell when it was invented. It was designed to help people recover from injuries by stimulating the nerves. However, as with any tool, there is always the possibility of misuse."

"There is a separate world of witches and wizards living in secret all over Britain and the world. We have our own governments, our own schools, our own police, and our own taxes. For the most part, we get along with the muggles–that is, non-magical people, such as you– without issue. Sometimes, although you don't realize it, it's even a profitable relationship. Unfortunately, as in any society, there are always those who are bigoted, arrogant, evil, and generally unpleasant. Unfortunately, you met the evil and bigoted ones first. They call themselves Death Eaters, and generally believe that anything not "pure blood" wizard is unworthy to live. By pure blood, they mean other wizards who have no muggles in their family tree. I am a half blood, since my father was pure blood, and my mother was muggle-born." finished Harry.

"You expect us to believe that there is such a thing as magic? And a whole society living in secret, which hasn't been noticed yet?" asked one man.

"You bring up the same points I did when I found out I was a wizard. I thought it improbable that a group of people, especially at this time, could manage to stay secret. Magic does exist. That's how you were brought here. We keep our world secret from you for obvious reasons, and we have spells that remove or modify memories so you forget you saw magic. The kind of magic we do is completely different from what your 'magicians' do. We actually use magic, not misdirection. For example, I could turn your shirt into a dinner jacket."

"Really?" said the incredulous man.

"Really." said Harry, who waved his hand and turned his shirt into a dinner jacket.

"Who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter. I lead the ADA, along with Hermione Granger, who is standing over there, and Ron Weasley, who is currently trying to find somewhere to put the death eaters we detained tonight."

"Why were we attacked?"

"You were attacked because you were muggles, and the death eaters were bringing new members into their fold tonight. Their, oh, hazing, I suppose, consists of torturing, killing, raping, and harming muggles. Not pleasant, except for them."

"Can't your government stop them? You can do magic!"

"Yes, but so can they. The story we gave to your police is that we are an anti-terror unit. This is true. The death eaters could be considered terrorists, and would be by your government. And like in your world, there is little anybody can do unless they have some warning. Tonight, we had about 6 minutes warning."

"When can we go home?"

"As soon as the police clear off, if they came, and we get any damage to your houses repaired. You should all be able to go home within a few hours. Now, I should tell you that you can't repeat any of this to anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because one of the conditions of knowing is not telling those who do not know. For another, who would believe you? Your story would end up in a tabloid, along side articles like 'Elvis gives birth to three-headed alien baby'."

After a further five minutes of questions and answers, Harry held up his hand.

"Now, if any of you wish to change your minds about remembering this, feel free to move to the appropriate side of the room. I regret to say that if the police responded at your house, you will have to remember the attack, albeit an altered version."

"Is that even legal?"

"In my world, yes. In yours, I doubt there is a law relating to memory modification."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Ministry of Magic  
02:50

Amelia Bones was sending out the notices about an emergency session to be held at 4:00 in the morning. Unfortunately, Fudge had to be notified as well. She hoped he wouldn't become too much of a nuisance.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
02:50

Voldemort was pacing. He hadn't heard from any of his death eaters or recruits. They were supposed to do the usual torture and kill routine, which should have been finished 5 minutes ago. He was getting a bad feeling about the whole situation.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
03:00

Harry ended the conversation with Ron.

"Good news! Repairs have been completed on your homes, and the police have left. You can be returned to your homes now."

"How did you fix the broken door so fast?"

"Magic!" said a brightly smiling Harry.

As they started taking the muggles back home, Harry thought that the whole thing had gone well. He was about to go back to the Situation room when he felt a tug on his trousers. Looking down, he saw the kid who had been in the house Neville had taken.

"Yes?"

"Am I a wizard?"

"I don't think so, but I can check." said Harry, casting the highlighting spell.

The boy glowed. Harry's brows rose.

"It seems that you are. Where are your parents?"

"Cool! They're over there, by the wall." said the boy, pointing.

"Why don't you go back to them, and I'll be right over."

As the boy returned to his parents, Harry made his way over to Hermione.

"We seem to have a wizard in the bunch. That boy that was in the house Neville took. Can you take care of the others returning to their homes while I tell them?"

"Sure, Harry."

"Thanks. You know, I feel sort of sorry for them. Be a right pisser of a way to find out about magic, being attacked."

As Harry approached the boy and his parents, he could hear the boy excitedly telling them that he was a wizard, and see him practically bouncing.

"As I'm sure your son has told you, he is a wizard. I'm Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Bill Smith. This is my wife, Linda, and the bouncing one is George." said Bill.

I assume that some strange things sometimes happen around him, especially when he's extremely emotional?"

"Yes, now you mention it. I always wondered how he got that ball from the top of the bookcase."

"Well, if you like, I can start teaching him to control his magic soon. I started when I was six, although normally schooling doesn't start until age 11. I have no idea why, since I find myself much more skilled than most others my age. I can also get someone from the school I attend to stop by and give you a more detailed introduction to the magical world, if you like."

"I wouldn't mind a more complete introduction, and I don't see why you couldn't teach him to control his magic. Wait, the school you attend?" said Bill.

"Yes, I'm still in school."

"So you have university in the magical world as well?"

"No. I'm actually only a 6th year. I turn 16 in a week and a half."

"You're fifteen? Why aren't the adults doing the fighting?" asked Linda, slightly shocked.

"They are. Unfortunately, the only ones doing it are in the government, and as such, are limited by the bureaucracy and politics. The Aurors are trained to bring in your run-of-the-mill shoplifter or burglar, not terrorists. They are, for the most part, severely out classed by the death eaters, with few exceptions."

"Is being trained to fight a normal part of this schooling?"

"Oh, no. The only thing close is 'Defence against the Dark Arts' which covers how to deal with dark spells, creatures, etc. The closest thing to the training I have is Auror Training for those who want to become wizarding police. That isn't until after graduation. I'm sorry if it all seems a bit dangerous to be in the wizarding world, but it's usually quite a nice place, full of nice people. However, like the muggle world, a small fraction of the population causes nearly all the trouble."

"Well, it's good to know that there are some good elements to this wizarding world." said Bill. "Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind being able to return to bed, and I know I wouldn't. When can we expect someone from your school to come by?"

"I don't know. You should receive a letter by owl from either me or them later today."

"Owl?"

"Yes. We use owls for delivering mail. Just one of the many differences between worlds."

* * *

**A/N: In our next Episode:**

- The Wizengamot

- The Aftermath of the attacks, wizarding and muggle


	10. Aftermath, Part I

Chapter 10 – Aftermath

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
03:45

"Dumbledore, I think it's time we use Snape against the death eaters. He can testify against them. It's the only way we can beat them when they claim imperious. I think we can provide for his safety for the foreseeable future, not to mention he can stay at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Severus?"

"The Dark Lord is beginning to suspect there is a spy in his midst. For once, I agree with Potter. I am willing to remain at Hogwarts unless I have a guard. Without my testimony, or that of another death eater, there is no way to disprove the imperious claim."

"I am reluctant to lose my spy in his camp."

"Dumbledore, you never act on anything you learn from Snape, anyway. How will it make a difference whether he is spying or not? We don't need his information like we once did, now that we have our new toy." said Harry. "Besides, is having a spy really worth losing the opportunity to lock up almost 50 death eaters?"

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Courtroom 10  
Ministry of Magic  
04:00

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the other team leaders from the night's excitement were gathered in the courtroom, along with the members of the Wizengamot not in holding cells or being detained in the halls. Having surrendered their wands, they still had their guns, and in Harry and Hermione's case, their staffs.

"This emergency session of the Wizengamot is now in session. Any who have business before the trials begin, please stand." said Dumbledore.

Cornelius Fudge stood, to nobody's surprise.

"Yes, Minister Fudge?"

"I move to delay the trials."

"Motion Denied."

"If the Wizengamot would explain why the motion was denied?" asked Fudge.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has run out of holding cells. Trials can not be delayed any longer. The Wizengamot calls Lucius Malfoy forward to be tried."

"WHAT?!"

"Minister Fudge, if you cannot contain yourself, you will have to leave." said Dumbledore serenely, as a pair of Aurors brought Malfoy into the courtroom, and sat him in the chair, which bound him.

"Lucius Malfoy, you have been charged with the following: Attempted assault on a muggle or muggles. Attempted breaking and entering in a magical dwelling. Involvement in a Death Eater attack. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty."

"Very well. Do you have anyone for your defence?"

"I do not need a solicitor."

"Very well. Please make any arguments you have in your defence."

"I was under the imperious curse."

"Yes, we've heard that before. Does the prosecution have any arguments against this?"

Madam Bones stood.

"Yes. The Prosecution calls Severus Snape to the stand."

As Snape made his way forward, Lucius' face became quite angry. "Traitor!"

"Please state your name for the record."

"Severus Snape. May I put myself under an oath?"

"Yes, you may."

"I, Severus Snape, swear on my life and magic that all I say in the proceedings of this trial are true to the best of my knowledge." said Snape, who was enveloped by slight glow.

"Mr. Snape, is it possible that Mr. Malfoy here was under the imperious curse?"

"Yes. However, to receive the Dark Mark, he must have volunteered of his own free will."

"And how do you know this?"

"I am Dumbledore's spy in the death eaters. I have the mark."

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have the Dark Mark?"

"No." said a smug Malfoy.

"Mr. Snape, where is the dark mark located?"

"The upper arm."

"Auror, lift Mr. Malfoy's sleeves and use the Probity Probe to detect any concealments."

As the Auror waved the probe over Malfoy's upper arm, which looked bare, it let out a tone.

"It appears that there is some form of glamour on his arm." said the Auror.

"Indeed. Mr. Malfoy, would you care to repeat your statements under an oath of truth?"

"No, I would not."

"Can you explain the glamour on your arm?"

"I have a nasty scar there. I prefer to keep it hidden."

"Mr. Malfoy, this group is not one which would ridicule you for a simple scar. Please inform the Auror how to cancel the glamour."

At this point, Harry stood.

"The Court recognises Harry Potter."

"May I provide a memory of the night of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament? I feel it may assist the prosecution's case."

"Auror, collect his memory and place it in the pensive."

As the court watched Harry and Cedric approaching the cup, agree to tie for it, take it, and get transported to the graveyard, Fudge jumped up.

As the memory was paused, Dumbledore spoke.

"The Court recognises Minister Fudge."

"Memories can be modified!"

Harry stood again. "I, Harry Potter, swear on my life and magic that the memory I just provided is unaltered." said Harry, sounding bored.

As a glow briefly surrounded him, he grinned at Fudge. "Sorry, Minister. I'm still alive."

The playback of the memory continued. As they witnessed Voldemort's rebirth, and subsequent gathering of his death eaters, many in the Wizengamot looked shocked.

As they neared the listing of names, Harry noticed one of the Aurors shifting nervously near the back.

"Neville, Hermione. Look at that Auror near the back. I think he's going to try something."

"He's a bit shifty, yeah." said Neville.

As the names started, the Auror keeled over.

"Nope, I guess not. Must have locked his knees." said Harry. "Ah! Here's the good part!"

_"Lucius, my slippery friend. Why did you not seek me out 13 years ago? Surely, you who know better than most the steps I have taken against death, did not think me gone?"_

_"My Lord, I positioned myself carefully. If I'd have heard so much as a whisper about your whereabouts–"_

_"Wormtail here did much the same thing, only he actually CAME to my aid."_

_"Pettigrew? What did he do?"_

_"He performed the ritual that gave me this body, you fool!"_

_"I apologise, my Lord. I didn't kno–"_

_"SILENCE!"_

At this point, the memory was stopped. "Pettigrew? As in Order of Merlin Peter Pettigrew?" queried Madam Bones.

"Well, I _did_ tell all of you that Sirius wasn't the one who betrayed my parents two years ago. But oh no, I _must_ be delusional. I wonder, what ever happened to those court transcripts? Oh, yes, there was no trial. But we're here to bring justice against Malfoy, not discuss Pettigrew." said Harry somewhat shortly.

"Indeed we are. Mr. Malfoy, do you mean to say that you have been under the Imperious for the last 14 years? I find that highly unlikely."

"Well, I, um…"

"Auror, can you remove the glamour?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do it."

As the Auror cast the spell, the chains fell limply from Malfoy, who stood up, waved cheerfully, and disapparated.

"Auror?"

"I just cast _Finite Incantatem!"_

The collective groan that occurred would have been impressive, had it been for a more positive reason.

"Auror, what… oh, never mind. There's not much we can do now." said Madam Bones, forehead in hand.

"Perhaps we should move on to the next trial? We can retrieve him at our convenience, and I'd like my teams to get a little rest before we move out again." suggested Harry.

"Potter! Apprehending criminals is the job of the Aurors! Not school children!" said Fudge.

"No offence to the Aurors, but they can't apparate through wards, or a host of other things that we can do. Tell me, Minister, how would they get inside Malfoy Manor without an invitation?"

"Mr. Potter, I must ask you to keep your comments to yourself, despite how ever much sense you may make. Minister, I must request that you do the same. Neither of you run this court. You must be acknowledged before speaking." said Dumbledore, looking not at all angry at Harry, and annoyed with Fudge.

"My apologies, Sir." said Harry.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Courtroom 10  
Ministry of Magic  
07:00

"This session of the Wizengamot is concluded." said Dumbledore, and everyone started making their way towards the doors, except for Amelia Bones, who was making a line for the ADA members.

Reaching them, she got their attention.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to speak with you and your group in my office."

"Certainly, Madam Bones."

After arriving in her office, they shut the door.

"Mr. Potter, I assume you are going to move on Malfoy later in the day?'

"Indeed. We haven't worked out exactly when yet."

"I would appreciate it if you would take along a team of Aurors when you do."

"We'll have to give them a crash course in how we do battle, but I don't see why we couldn't. I'd like to do it tomorrow, then. I doubt Malfoy is skipping the country, as his 'Lord' wouldn't approve."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
09:00

Harry was eating some fruit when he got a call on his plate from Hermione.

_"Harry, you might want to come over here. I think you'll want to see this."_

"I'll be right over." replied Harry, wondering what on earth happened this time.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Kitchen  
Granger Residence  
09:01

Harry appeared next to Hermione in the kitchen, where he saw the day's _Daily Telegraph_ spread out on the table.

_**Police respond to numerous break-ins overnight**  
Apparent terrorist attacks thwarted at last minute._

_Police responded to nearly a dozen calls about strangely dressed individuals blasting down doors and entering homes last night. Apparently orchestrated by a previously unknown organization, the attacks were seemingly random, and came with little warning. Captain Potter, ADA (Seemingly a classified part of the military) told police that they had "about six minutes warning about the attacks", a response time which is nothing to sneeze at. Dressed in black cloaks and white masks, the terrorists might be viewed as amusing to some. Captain Potter told police "Yes, well, their leader is a bit off. They're much more intimidating when they're causing you pain, though." The ADA, who responded to all of the dozen or so attacks, arrived in time to subdue and detain those responsible and prevent anything more than very minor physical harm to the victims. The victims, when asked for interviews, declined, most saying that they were still recovering from the experience._

_This paper has been unable to find any further information about this 'ADA', but would like to thank its members for their quick action against this group of terrorists. We can't help but wonder: Does this indicate a new level of responsiveness by the government against such threats? Whatever the answer may be … __**Continued on page 3**_

"I probably should have left out the response time in the police report."

"I thought it was a good article. Your cover story seems to have been completely believable, anyway." said Dan.

"I'll bet some higher ups are scratching their heads about now. I don't think they'll complain about it, but I'll bet they are a bit confused about their military seemingly responding to the attacks, when it didn't."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Living Room  
Granger Residence  
11:06

Emma was reading a book on household charms, courtesy of Hermione's impressive library of titles, when the phone rang.

From the other room, she heard her husband answer it.

"Granger Residence, Dan speaking."

A pause. "One second, I'll get him. Hermione! Can you fetch Harry, the phone is for him!"

_"Yes. Just a moment."_ from yet another room. Emma got up and made her way toward the phone, as Harry popped in with Hermione.

"Hello? This is Harry. Yes, that's me. Oh? I See. Yes. No, I think it'd be better to talk in person, yes. Yes. Um, an hour? Noon, then. Thank you."

"Well, that was a surprise. Hermione, you might want to get into your CUs, preferably in green-scheme. We seem to have an appointment at Downing Street in… 50 minutes. They said that I needed to come, but any that responded to the attacks who can make it should as well. I must say, I didn't expect this when I spun that story, and the 'higher-ups' do indeed seem to be doing a bit of head-scratching."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Near 10 Downing Street  
London  
11:50

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the team leaders from the night were gathered in an alley in green-scheme CUs. As they exited the alley, they made their way towards Downing Street, where they stopped, waiting for Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was assigned to Downing Street for security.

"We seem to be attracting some attention." said Neville quietly.

"Yes, I imagine a group of teenagers in camouflage would do that. Oh good, there's Shacklebolt."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
PM's Office  
10 Downing Street  
12:04

As the ADA members were shown into the office, Harry noticed a portrait quickly being vacated.

After the door had closed behind them, he spoke.

"It's an honour to meet you, Prime Minister."

"You're 'Captain Harry Potter', then?"

"Yes, sir. This is Captain Hermione Granger, Lt Neville Longbottom, Lt Susan Bones, LCpl Allen Spodel, and LCpl Alicia Spinnet. They were the team leaders from last night who could make it."

"You don't look over 17, any of you."

"None of us are." said Harry, causing the PM to raise his eyebrows.

"Interesting. Please, take a seat."

"I don't know whether to be pleased with you, or what. Imagine my surprise when I read my paper this morning and found out my military responded to a terrorist attack, after which I was told by the Minister of Defence, that no, nobody from the military responded to any attacks." said the PM.

"I can see your confusion sir. I notice that your talking picture has gone to tell Fudge about my arrival. I take it you haven't been told about the attacks by Fudge?"

"No, I haven't been informed. So, you're with the other Ministry, then?"

"No, we're sort of on our own, sir.

"So, the story about a terrorist attack was just that, a story?"

"Actually, no. You've been briefed by Fudge on the return of Voldemort, Sir? He might have referred to him as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "You-Know-Who"."

"He did mention that one Sirius Black was one of his most trusted followers, but that was about 3 years ago."

"Merlin's Pants, can't he do anything right?! Sorry, sir. I've just spent several hours dealing with him at trials, and I'm afraid I've lost patience with him and his idiocies."

"I can see how that might happen. He does that to me, and I rarely see him for more than a few minutes at a time." said the PM.

"Yes. Well, the short version of what has happened since Sirius Black escaped. Basically, Sirius Black is innocent, the man he supposedly killed is alive, although a bit unwell in the head."

"Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle, a.k.a. You-Know-Who, returned to a body from a non-corporeal state in June a year ago. He broke his minions out of the wizard prison on October 31. For the first 10 months or so he had a body, he was biding his time, recruiting, gathering strength. Since then, he has started attacking muggles and wizards alike. He has an unhealthy obsession with trying to kill me."

"I formed a study group called the DA near the beginning of last school year due to the waste of space Fudge saddled my school with. I formed the ADA shortly thereafter, with the goal of removing Voldemort's support and followers. We researched various combat techniques, and combined them with magic." finished Harry. "That is the ultra-condensed and abridged version."

"Could you explain your 'ADA'? I don't quite understand what would cause a group of young teens to abandon their usual pursuits and wage war."

"That is a story in itself. The headmaster of my school runs a secret organization, dedicated to stopping Voldemort. It is, however, mostly an information gathering tool, as only about 5 members can fight at all. They were not likely to do anything to take the fight to Voldemort. The Aurors, excellent at bringing in shoplifters and your usual delinquents, are not trained to fight death eaters. Death eaters get their jollies from killing and torturing, not pick-pocketing. They are extremely good at killing and torturing, and seriously outclass most Aurors. They are also unlikely to take the fight to Voldemort. As there is no wizarding equivalent of the muggle military, there was nobody else in the list. So, I created the ADA, along with Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, who isn't here. We are trained to fight as a single group, or as individual teams." said Harry, pointing to Hermione when he mentioned her. "And as the Ministry of Magic is about as likely to form an army as Julius Caesar is likely to walk the earth again while wearing a pink business suit, I see no reason to disband."

"We adopted the ranking system of the army so our uniforms would blend in better in your world. The story I told the police was the truth, leaving out the magical aspects. I was asked if we were part of the military. I said 'Not officially, no.', which is true, since we aren't. They assumed, and ran with it." said Harry.

"That makes sense. So, why haven't I heard of any of these attacks?" asked the Prime Minister.

"You have, sir. Those strange accidents that have been happening recently? Mostly the work of death eaters. I expect a quiet spell for a time, now though. We captured or killed a large number of death eaters last night, and it put a fairly large dent in Voldemort's numbers."

"I appreciate you taking the effort to protect us from your world's problems. It seems to be more than what Fudge is willing to do."

"I was raised as a muggle, sir. I happen to like most muggles, and would rather not see them killed by one madman's quest for power and immortality."

The Prime Minister thought for a moment, before speaking again.

"Would you be interested in receiving more training?"

"Definitely, sir. Why?" said Harry.

"Well, I'll have to look into it, but you may find yourself part of the Army soon."

"An interesting thought. I need to ask, though, how would we be restricted from what we can do now?" said Harry, his curiosity piqued.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to talk to some people. I'm sure certain people will be interested in meeting the group of you."

"I'm not averse to kicking death eater bum, and being official while doing it." said Allen Spodel.

"Does anybody _not_ want to do this?" asked Harry. Receiving shakes of the head, he continued. "Why don't you all go ask your teams what they think, and report back. I don't want to force anybody into this."

As the ADA members popped away, the Minister looked startled.

"I thought there were supposed to be wards and stuff on here to prevent that!"

Harry did a quick check of the wards. "There are. However, the wards only prevent portkeys and apparition. As we don't apparate, it doesn't affect us. So far as we know, nobody else can do what we do, so you're pretty safe."

"I see. How long do you think they'll take?"

"I have no idea, sir. It could be five minutes, or a few hours. If you have other engagements, we'd be happy to return later when you aren't busy."

"That's not a problem, today. This is actually one of the few days I've had where I'm not booked."

"If I might ask, Prime Minister, what prompted the Army question?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, the Army. They'd like to get their hands on the group that can deploy to dozens of locations scattered all across the UK in less than 6 minutes. It should be interesting when they find out none of you are 18 yet. You'd be under a classified section since you're wizards and witches, anyway."

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
PM's Office  
10 Downing Street  
13:00

As the group made their way out of the Prime Minister's office, they were all thinking about what might happen next, and what might result from their decision.

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
10:00

Voldemort was getting very impatient. He hadn't heard from any of the death eaters that had gone out. As he was about to call them using the mark, Wormtail came in.

"My Lord, one of the recruits has returned."

"Finally! Send him in."

As the recruit came in, hardly able to walk from the shaking, Voldemort looked displeased.

"Well? What happened?"

"The test was interrupted by the ADA arriving." said the man nervously.

"WHAT! HOW? DAMN YOU POTTER!" bellowed Voldemort, before Wormtail entered again.

"Yes, Wormtail?"

"Lucius is here. He says he has information you will find of interest."

"Very well, send him in."

As Lucius entered, he looked smug.

"My Lord, I bring important news."

"Do tell, Lucius."

"My Lord, there is a spy in our midst."

"Yes, I have suspected that for some time, Lucius. Tell me something I don't know." said Voldemort, growing impatient.

"The traitor is Severus Snape."

"How do you know this?" hissed Voldemort.

"I was captured by the ADA. During my trial this morning, he testified under an oath of truth that he was a spy for Dumbledore. Also, I believe that the ADA captured almost all of the groups who went out last night. The hall to the court room was lined with prisoners, some of whom were at last night's meeting. I managed to trick the Auror guarding me into releasing me, and I escaped." said Malfoy.

"Did you manage to kill the Granger girl's parents?"

"No, my lord. The wards were some of the best I've ever seen, and we were stunned from behind while bringing them down."

* * *

**A/N: Look for another update soon, though it may be a few days, owing to laptop problems. As usual, feel free to point out any errors you find so I can fix them.**


	11. Aftermath, Part II

**Chapter 11 – Aftermath, Part II**

* * *

Saturday, 20 July, 1996  
Smith Residence  
South-West London  
15:00

An owl winged its way into the room, startling Bill Smith. Taking the letter, he called to his wife and son, who made their way into the room.

_Dear Smith Family,_

_I apologize for the lack of information in this letter, but we suffered from some complications with the trials, and have been otherwise tied up. We likely won't be able to arrange for a visit until Monday at earliest. I will attempt to contact someone from the school to come with me sometime after noon on Monday._

_Apologies,_

_Captain Potter, ADA_

* * *

Sunday, 21 July, 1996  
PM's Office  
10 Downing Street  
11:00

Fudge was in the office, looking annoyed.

"He told you what?"

"That Sirius Black is innocent, the man he supposedly killed is alive and well, and that the recent 'accidents' that have been happening are the work of these 'death eaters'."

"Well, yes, some of them were, certainly, but the rest we aren't sure about."

"And you didn't feel the need to inform me that my world was being attacked?"

"What could you have done about it?"

"Not much at the moment, but it would have been nice to know about it! Not to mention the rather large bit of news about this Voldemort fellow coming back. Please explain how a madman bent on destruction doesn't affect my world?"

* * *

Sunday, 21 July, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
11:00

Harry and Hermione were looking over the day's Daily Prophet, which seemed to have finally gotten a story out regarding the Wizengamot session.

_**Wizengamot session called**_

_Emergency session called to hold trial for some 50 criminals_

_The emergency session started at 4:00 with Minister Fudge's now signature attempt to delay trials, which was denied, due to "The DMLE having run out of holding cells." Trials commenced starting with the trial of Lucius Malfoy. Evidence provided by Harry Potter and Severus Snape seemed to disprove the claim of being under the Imperious curse, but Mr. Malfoy escaped when an Auror unwittingly freed him during the trial. Not all trials were for death eaters, however, as a fair number involved cases of tax evasion, fraud, and shoplifting. Most notable of these trials is that of Clepy Sticko, who had been taken in for trying to make off with some 15 rare artifacts from a shop in Hogsmeade.  
_

_Other notable trials include that of Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Goyle, and Macnair. __**See page 6 further details**_

"Well, I'm amazed that Fudge didn't hush the whole incident up. They stuffed the story on page 4, though." said Harry.

"I think Fudge is about to shuffle on out, there's going to be a vote of no confidence on Monday. I hope we get someone better. It'd be the perfect opportunity for Voldemort to take control." said Hermione, who was reading the rest of the story on page six.

Their fears were not to be realized, however, as the next day, Fudge was replaced by Amelia Bones.

* * *

Monday, 22 July, 1996  
Minister's Office  
Ministry of Magic  
10:00

Harry, Hermione, and Team four were in the office, along with Amelia Bones, who had replaced Fudge at 7:00 that morning.

"Well, if you still want us to take along a team of Aurors, have you chosen them?"

"Indeed I have. They should be waiting for you in Auror Headquarters."

"Excellent. Congratulations on becoming Minister, by the way. Hopefully, we'll have Malfoy in custody by the end of the day."

As they made their way to Auror HQ, Harry plated Ron, who was keeping watch on the map.

"Ron, where's Malfoy at currently?"

_"Same unplottable area as usual. Narcissa and Draco are the only others there as well, so it's likely Malfoy Manor."_

"Excellent. Keep us informed if that changes. We'll be returning to the Manor in a few moments with a team of Aurors to train up."

As they reached Auror HQ, they found a group of 5 Aurors waiting for them.

"You the team that will be helping bring in Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"I'm Captain Potter, ADA. If you'll just grab a hold of our arms, we'll take you to our training area."

* * *

Monday, 22 July, 1996  
Open lawn  
Potter Manor  
10:25

"This is part of the training area for the ADA." said Harry, waving his arm around them. A few ADA members were taking a jog around the nearby lake, and a few were having some target practise off to their left.

After a crash course in how they did business, Harry took them all into the briefing room, where he started his briefing.

"Today, we will be apprehending one Lucius Malfoy. Our objective is to apprehend Malfoy, and return him to the Ministry alive, and relatively unhurt. He is currently at one of the many unplottable locations around Britain, assumed to be Malfoy Manor due to the presence of his wife and son. Assault will be led by Ginny Weasley and me. Hermione will be in charge of wards, which she will put up immediately upon arrival. Team 4 and 4 Aurors will secure the area we are using and make sure nobody leaves or enters. I will lead the remaining Auror in taking Malfoy. We will pop in, grab him, pop out, and take him to the location secured by Team 4, and strip him of any weapons, wands, portkeys, and cancel any glamours. Any questions?"

"How will we be getting into Malfoy Manor?" asked one Auror.

"We will be popping to Malfoy's location. Currently, there are only two possible threats in the immediate vicinity of Malfoy, so we expect a fairly easy extraction."

"If there are no more questions, we will move out in 2 minutes." said Harry.

Four minutes later, a very surprised Lucius Malfoy appeared in the centre of a circle of ADA and Aurors, where he was stunned, stripped, searched, and probed. After cancelling a number of glamours concealing his mark, they took him to the ministry, where he was put in a holding cell.

* * *

Monday, 22 July, 1996  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:00

"So, Harry, what can I help you with today?" asked Dumbledore, after Harry entered his office.

"I was wondering if you might be able to spare a member of staff to help me introduce the family of a muggleborn to magic. They were unfortunate enough to experience it firsthand from death eaters on Saturday, and we discovered that their son was a wizard just before they returned home."

"I see. I think Professor Flitwick is free this afternoon, you might ask him. Also, I would like to talk to you about teaching Defence again this year. I've had no luck finding anyone to teach it, again."

* * *

Monday, 22 July, 1996  
Smith Residence  
South-West London  
13:00

Harry and Professor Flitwick made their way up to the house, where Harry knocked on the door. It was answered by Bill Smith, who invited them inside.

Finding the rest of the family already waiting for them, they introduced themselves, and the questions started.

Two hours and many questions later, Harry and Flitwick left, and returned to Hogwarts, Flitwick to his office, and Harry to Dumbledore's.

Entering Dumbledore's office, and declining the usual offer for a lemon drop, Harry spoke.

"Professor, if I accept this position, I would like some more information about how it should be taught. I kind of winged it last year. I had no idea what the NEWTS might cover, and had to get help from the seventh years to teach them. The only reason I did as well as I did was because I had basically been teaching the practical portion since October."

"October?" said a surprised Dumbledore.

"You didn't honestly think Umbridge came up with that decree against student groups for no reason, did you? Instead of disbanding, we simply went underground. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on my comment in the great hall to Fudge. I know I couldn't have managed to teach in a month enough to make that many Outstanding OWLs."

"I see. Well, I'll give you a packet on what the official requirements are for each year by Thursday."

"Thank you. I am interested in the position, I just wanted to know if I would have to wing it again."

"I've found that teaching always has a portion of 'winging it'. Now, I'd like you to have a book list turned in to me by the end of next week. Once we have that, we can send out the letters."

After a further five minutes of discussion, Harry remembered something else he had wanted to talk to Dumbledore about.

"Professor, I assume that Snape will still be teaching Potions?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Please inform the ADA if he has a need to go out of the Castle. We can provide adequate protection, without you having to arrange for of the Order's fighters to take time off from work."

"I'll keep that in mind, and remind Severus of it."

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
Harry's Room  
Potter Manor  
08:00

Harry was awoken by Hermione prodding him. She had recently arrived from the Burrow, where she had unsuccessfully tried to convince Mrs. Weasley to change the plans for his party.

"Wha?" said a half asleep Harry.

"Get up, Harry! You're needed at the Weasley's!"

"Haaa!" exclaimed Harry, who leapt out of bed and into his waiting CUs, before popping to the yard outside the Burrow.

Hermione shook her head. "I told them he'd react badly to it, but oh no, let's surprise him…"

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
08:01

As Harry appeared in the yard, the assembled Weasleys and Order members yelled "SURPRISE!"

Harry, in his half asleep state, without glasses, saw only numerous people shaped blobs nearing him, and heard a loud yell from all sides. Unable to tell if they were a threat or not, and erring on the side of caution, he caused a large blast and a bright light to go off above him, followed by a wide-field stunning spell, followed immediately by a retreat to his bedroom.

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
Harry's Room  
Potter Manor  
08:01

Hermione was looking at her watch.

"Three… Two… One… Ah, right on time." she said as Harry appeared in the room in the same place he left from, looking shaken.

"So, how many did you stun, kill, or wound?" she asked, handing him his glasses.

"I don't know. I think I stunned them all. Why didn't the alarms go off?" he asked, putting his glasses on.

"Because there was no attack. You just stunned, killed, or wounded the people at your birthday party, Harry. I told them you'd react badly to it, but they didn't listen."

"Birthday party?"

"Yes."

"Oh, bugger me." said Harry, looking distressed, and still not awake completely.

"Maybe later. What did you use?" said Hermione, wondering if he'd notice.

"A large explosion and a flash of light followed by a–whaaa… what?" said Harry, what she said finally registering.

"I said maybe later. Then I asked what you used."

"La–are you serious?"

"Maybe." said Hermione, grinning slightly. "Why?"

"Well, it just that, I mean…" started Harry. Hermione started the timer on her watch, and sat on his bed to listen to the ramblings.

Three minutes and twenty seven seconds later, Harry wound up with a slightly dignified "Oh, bugger. I think I'll just shut up now." not noticing the grin Hermione was wearing.

"So, to summarize, you don't mind the idea, but you've never even had a girlfriend, and you wouldn't have a clue what you were doing apart from the basic 'Tab A goes into Slot B'?"

"Um… Yeah. That about sums it up." said Harry, looking at his feet, blushing slightly.

"So, if I asked to be your girlfriend, you wouldn't be averse to the idea?"

"Are you asking?"

"I suppose I am."

"Oh. Yes. I mean, no, I don't mind."

"So, what did you use? Will we have to worry about dead people?"

"No, I just stunned them."

"Oh, good." said Hermione, before grinning.

"Shall we go back and revive your party-goers?"

"I suppose we'd better. Now that I'm awake, though, and I know nobody is under attack, do you think you could go do that, so I can get dressed properly?"

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
08:07

Hermione appeared on the lawn outside the Burrow, where her parents were standing, reviving the people strewn about the yard.

"So, how'd you avoid the blast?" asked Hermione.

"We were inside, expecting something like this to happen. You did warn them."

As Bill was revived, he spoke.

"Ugh… What happened?"

"Harry happened." said Hermione, not sounding pleased. "I did warn you about this."

"No, I mean, what did he do? I was yelling Surprise one moment and the next, you're standing there and I have a terrific headache and spots in my vision."

"He set off an explosion and then stunned you. Then he retreated back to his bedroom. He seemed rather upset when I told him he'd just taken out the people attending his party." Her expression brightened somewhat at that point. "Though that did have one positive result."

"Oh? What was that?" asked Emma, who had moved nearby to revive Molly.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend, mum. Nothing major."

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
08:15

Harry appeared on the lawn again, this time fully awake and with glasses. No yells greeted him.

"Sorry about that." said Harry.

"Hermione did warn us. So did Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Sirius. It's mostly my fault Harry." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Whose idea was it for Hermione to wake me up by yelling 'Harry wake up! You're needed at the Weasley's!'?" asked Harry.

"That would be ours." said George.

"We knew how you'd react, so we decided to make it as epic as possible." said a grinning Fred.

"Positively brilliant, you two. I thought the place was under attack, it being my birthday, and attacking you on that day sounds just like something Voldemort would do. You're lucky I didn't use something more dangerous than a stunner."

"Why exactly did you react like that, Harry? I know you haven't had the most peaceful life, but even so, I wouldn't expect you to react like that." asked Charlie.

"Because I don't like being attacked. I fight back. I assume Ron, Ginny, and the Twins haven't told you anything about the ADA?"

"I remember reading about you and Ron being involved with some attack and a group called the ADA, but what do they have to do with Ginny and the Twins?"

"You didn't tell them?" Harry asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it kind of slipped our minds."

"Oh well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. Charlie, you remember the mark in the paper the ADA put up?" asked Harry.

"Yes."

"I think you'll find this rather familiar then." said Harry, shooting the mark into the air.

"You're part of the ADA?"

"I am. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Twins are also members." said Harry, removing the mark from the air above him.

"What organization like that would allow students into it?" asked Charlie, looking shocked that they would allow students to fight.

"Considering that it is made up entirely of students between 4th and 7th year, I don't see the relevance of your question."

"You mean to tell me that a bunch of students has been taking on death eaters and winning?"

"That sounds about right, yes. Of course, we have had some help with training and such. The Daily Prophet never covered our most recent actions."

"Something to do with the Wizengamot session, I imagine?" said Bill, joining the conversation

"Yes. The latest action was a result of it, and the one before that caused it."

"How do you mean?"

"We retrieved Lucius Malfoy for the Ministry after his untimely escape during his trial. He was captured the night of the session trying to get through the wards on Hermione's house, along with 4 others. We detained some two dozen death eaters that night, scattered across the UK. The DMLE ran out of holding cells, so Madam Bones called an emergency session to make room. Voldemort decided to induct some new recruits that night. Because it only involved muggles, the Prophet didn't cover it."

"Who did the wards on Hermione's house? Malfoy's no slouch when it comes to wards, from what I've heard." asked Bill, looking interested.

"Hermione and I did them."

"Oh? When did you learn warding?"

"Third and fourth year, though like many of our skills, we learned it on our own."

"Now, I heard something about there being a party here today. I haven't experienced many, so I'd like to not miss it." said Harry.

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
10:05

Harry had just finished enjoying a slice of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cake, along with everyone else in attendance, including the dentists.

Harry went over to Hermione, who was talking to her parents, and from the sound of it, the subject was his ramblings that morning.

"Hermione, I have something you might be interested in hearing."

"Oh?"

"Dumbledore has found a Defence professor, finally."

"Oh? What substandard excuse for an air filter did he choose this year?" asked Emma.

"Me."

"He hired you to teach Defence?" asked Dan, looking surprised.

"Yes. He wasn't able to find anyone else, and I'm more than qualified by his usual standards. I have to have a book list in by Friday. I was wondering if you'd like being an Assistant Professor, Hermione. I'm pants at planning lessons, and you're brilliant at that sort of thing."

"Sure, I suppose. When are you planning to tell everyone else?"

"I'm planning on surprising them. I'll tell Dumbledore about you when I turn in my booklist."

* * *

Wednesday, 31 July, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
11:00

Voldemort was becoming increasingly displeased.

"Damn Malfoy… must have gotten himself caught." muttered Voldemort to himself. "Why is it so hard to find competent minions?"

He stopped pacing.

"I think it's time for a new plan of attack. Potter is taking out too many of my death eaters."

With that, Voldemort sat in a chair and thought. He needed to break out some of his followers, and to do that, he needed competent help. And to get his competent help, he needed to break them out of Azkaban.

* * *

Thursday, 1 August, 1996  
Minister's Office  
Ministry of Magic  
10:00

"Thank you for coming, Alastor."

"It wasn't a problem, Amelia. How can I help you?"

"I suppose you've heard about the lacklustre performances of our Aurors against the death eaters?"

"When they actually get a chance to engage them, you mean?"

"Yes."

"I have."

"How would you respond to getting recalled to active duty?"

"I'd tell you that it's 'Not bloody likely.'"

"How about training?"

"Training? No active duty?"

"Except an emergency, like the ministry getting attacked, of course."

"Of course. If I recall correctly, it's all hands on deck when that happens anyway."

"Your memory is as good as ever."

"I assume you want me to train your budding Aurors to be efficient dark wizard catchers, then?" growled Moody.

"Yes."

* * *

Tuesday, 6 August, 1996  
Auror Training  
Ministry of Magic  
13:00

"Keep running! 'Round and 'Round the room we go! You're falling behind again, Mr. Long!"

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Are you complaining, Auror?"

"No, Sir! Just curious!"

"We're running because it helps you get in shape! Barrel-like isn't an acceptable shape! You save energy and time if you can dodge a spell, not to mention you don't have to wonder if your shield will stop it!" yelled Moody before flinging a hex at one of the Aurors. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

* * *

Friday, 9 August, 1996  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
20:00

"Alastor, you said you had some new information to give tonight?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes, I did. I have been recalled to the ministry to train Aurors. Amelia has been making a lot of changes lately to help the issue though, which is some good news. As she put it, she's "Attempting to create movement in the stagnant pond.""

* * *

Saturday, 31 August, 1996  
Small Room  
Potter Manor  
11:00

Harry and Hermione were trying to enjoy a nice snog session. They were trying because they kept getting interrupted.

"What now, Ron?" said a slightly irritated Harry.

_"Where did the improved Map for Hogwarts get put?"_

"It should be in the storage room off the Situation Room, where you put it." said Harry.

_"Not there. I'm looking where it put it as I speak."_

"Great. Just great." said Harry, before getting up.

"Well, it looks like we'll just have to continue this wonderful session on the train tomorrow."

"Yes. That's what, the 20th time we were interrupted?"

"I think so. I stopped counting. Oh well. Let's find our wayward map."

* * *

Saturday, 31 August, 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
14:00

"So, we've tried summoning it, the house elves haven't been able to find it, we haven't seen any trace of it, neither Sirius nor Moony have it. What other possibilities are there?" asked Harry, looking perplexed.

"All I can think of is that it was stolen." said Ron.

"By who, though? Nobody who isn't part of the ADA or is Harry's friend can even get here." said Hermione, also stumped.

"That means somebody's either under the Imperious, or has gone sour."

"Either way, we have a serious problem. I need to get Sirius and Moony here. We need to see if we can make a ward to render that map useless, and make a new one. And adding something to our big map here to show the location of the other maps might not be a bad idea, either."

"We did require a password for that map, though, so all isn't lost." said Hermione, which added some hope to the general mood.

"True. How likely is Voldemort to try 'Make it Lamborghini Yellow' for a password, after all?"

* * *

Saturday, 31 August, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
14:13

"I still can't believe how lucky Wormtail was, coming across that ADA member like that. It's a wonder the Imperious held. No matter, I now know how Potter is managing to foil my attacks. I'll just have to wait until school starts to make any moves." thought Voldemort.

"But what can the password for this thing be, though? Surely, he didn't just create a parchment that insults the person who reads it." said Voldemort, looking at the un-shown map of Hogwarts, which currently was currently showing something completely different.

_**Seeker asks Tom why he so hates muggleborns, when his blood is less than pure.  
Bushy asks whether the inbreeding is really worth the lowered ability and intelligence.  
Moony seconds the question, and also asks why Tom must insist on those gaudy masks.  
Padfoot asks if Wormtail's nose is still brown.**_

"Why won't you work?" said a frustrated Voldemort.

_**Seeker urges Tom to give up, since he needs to guess the password to use this.  
Padfoot says that Tom should be glad that the bit for causing you problems if you get the password wrong three times in a row wasn't added.  
Moony says that Tom should avoid pressing his luck.  
Rook wonders when Tom will give up.**_

"What is the password?"

_**Seeker acknowledges that that is, indeed, the question.  
Bushy responds that it is something that Tom has not yet tried.  
Moony declares that the password is definitely not "Carpool Lane"**_

"Carpool Lane" said Voldemort.

_**Moony is amused that Tom would think he would give him the password.  
Padfoot shares in Moony's amusement.  
Seeker asks rhetorically whether Tom really is that stupid.  
Bushy agrees that he probably is.  
Rook agrees with Bushy and Seeker.**_

"Gah! Thrice-damned Potter!" yelled Voldemort, before incinerating the map.

* * *

Saturday, 31 August, 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
14:15

A tone sounded in the Situation room briefly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked happier after hearing it.

"Well, we don't need to worry about that ward now. It seems that someone got frustrated and destroyed the map. Still need a new one, though."

* * *

**UPDATED VERSION! Fixed the Day of Week issue for the 31st. Is Saturday, not Sunday.**

**A/N: My new computer has shipped, so I should be up and writing as normal within a fortnight. I had hoped to have this chapter out 4 days ago, but I suffered from "Can't make up mind on how to write this bit" syndrome, and rewrote some bits 4 times. The Voldemort map scene is not quite gratuitous, and does in fact fit into the plot.**

**As always, please point out any errors so I can fix them. The word processor's grammar and spell checking is decent, and mine is as well, but there's always something that slips through.**


	12. School Begins

**Chapter 12 – School Begins**

* * *

Sunday, 1 September, 1996  
Platform 9 ¾  
King's Cross Station, London  
10:50

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all waiting to board the Hogwarts Express, which had been repaired over the summer. Harry, ever prepared, and ever expecting the worst, had his disillusioned gun easily accessible to him.

As the boarded the train, they took their usual compartment.

"For once, I look forward to this trip. No Malfoy." said Harry, looking content.

"Thank Merlin for that." said Ron.

* * *

Sunday, 1 September, 1996  
Hogwarts Express  
Somewhere in the UK  
12:07

"Have any of you heard who the new Defence professor is?" asked Ron.

"I have," said Hermione and Harry together.

"Well? Who is it?"

"I was told to keep it a surprise," said Hermione, "you'll just have to find out at the feast like everyone else."

"Come on… It's not Snape, is it?"

"No, it is definitely not Snape," said Harry, grinning.

"Oh, good. I was starting to panic there for a second."

With that, Harry and Hermione returned to their books, and Ron continued to play chess against himself.

As it grew dark, the group changed into their robes, and Harry started to grin, before schooling his face back to normal.

"I just remembered something I needed to talk to Dumbledore about. See you at the feast." said Harry, before popping away.

"What was that about?" asked Ron, looking slightly confused.

"I expect we'll find out at the feast." replied Hermione, suppressing a grin.

* * *

Sunday, 1 September, 1996  
Staff Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:00

Harry appeared in the room, startling the assembled staff.

"How nice of you to decide to join us, Potter." said Snape dryly.

"The meeting was set to start at eight, and I arrived at eight." said Harry.

"Perhaps we should get this meeting started?" suggested Professor Sprout.

"A good idea, Pomona. Does anybody have any suggestions or last minute things they need to bring to our attention?" asked Dumbledore to the room at large.

"I have an idea." said Harry, when nobody else spoke.

"We're positively amazed, Potter." said Snape.

"Just because I happen to have an imagination…" said Harry, noticing that Snape's characteristic scowl didn't appear.

"I have plenty of imagination, I'll have you know! Thinking of ways to intimidate first years isn't a breeze. Doing the same thing over and over stops working after a year or two."

"Yes, well, your idea, Harry?" said Dumbledore, trying to steer the conversation back on topic.

"I think it would be beneficial to have a duelling club. A proper one, this time, though, since we don't have to hide it from a certain toad-like creature this year."

"An interesting idea, though what did you mean by hide it?" said McGonagall.

"Myself and two others organized a DADA study group last year, and we went underground when Umbridge banned all student organizations. We were having meetings as often as 4 times a week up until February."

"Just how big was this study group?" asked Dumbledore. "You never said what its size was when you mentioned it this summer."

"Oh, I think at its height, there were about 65 or 70 people. There were people from 4th through 7th year from every house except Slytherin."

"Sweet Merlin, Potter! How'd you manage to get that group together 4 times a week under Umbridge's nose?" asked a surprised Snape.

"I have my ways of getting things accomplished without drawing attention. If anyone had bothered to pay close attention, I expect they could have found us out easily." said Harry with a grin, leaving out the close encounter with Malfoy and the subsequent hiatus.

"I will think on your idea for a duelling club, Harry. If nobody else has anything? Then this meeting is over. Harry, I would like to talk to you in my office in 5 minutes." said Dumbledore, before striding out.

* * *

Sunday, 1 September, 1996  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:35

"So, basically, I can't kill Voldemort until all of these 'Horcrux' things are eliminated? How is that plural, anyway? Horcruxes? Horcruxi? Horcrue?"

"Horcruxes. And yes, that is an accurate summary."

"So, since I destroyed one in second year, that leaves 5 remaining?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. An immortal dark lord who has hidden bits of his soul all over the place, in Merlin knows what objects. 'Needle in a haystack' comes to mind, Dumbledore."

"You see the magnitude of the search, I see."

"Have you any idea what they might be?"

"Well, Tom was always fascinated by the Founders. He likely would have chosen items that were meaningful to him. There were several objects that were supposed to belong to the founders that went missing around the time Tom disappeared before returning as Lord Voldemort. A locket belonging to Slytherin, and a cup that belonged to Hufflepuff. He might have used the ring the Gaunts prized, as he was related to them through his mother, and they were descended from Slytherin, and I have reason to believe he framed the last surviving Gaunt in a murder."

"That's three, four if you count the diary. That leaves something of either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

"As the only known artefact belonging to Gryffindor is the sword you got out of the Sorting Hat in the Chamber, I think it is safe to assume that it is something of Ravenclaw's."

"Well, thank you for informing me. At least now I know not to try and kill him and then have to find out how to get rid of a drifting fart."

"That is what I hoped to accomplish. Shall we adjourn to the feast? I believe it is about to start."

"I can't wait to see the reactions this gets." said a smiling Harry.

* * *

Sunday, 1 September, 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
20:34

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking around for Harry. Or rather, Ron was, while Hermione was playing along.

"Where is he?" asked Ron, after a further few minutes of searching.

"There he is. He must have just finished talking to Dumbledore." said Hermione, pointing.

Harry and Dumbledore were entering the hall from a hidden door near the staff table. Ron looked perplexed when Harry did not make toward the Gryffindor table, but followed Dumbledore to the staff table. When Harry took a seat next to Snape, Ron's eyes bugged out and his jaw unhinged.

"Ah!?" said Ron, grabbing his jaw with one hand.

"Sorry. The look on your face. I couldn't resist." said Ginny, cancelling her spell and returning his jaw to normal.

From the mutterings that started around the hall, Ron wasn't the only one who noticed Harry's seating arrangement. When he started conversing with Snape, the mutterings grew in intensity, before being silenced by the first years entering the hall.

After the Hat sang it's song, and the terrified first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood and gave his usual pre-meal speech.

As the food appeared on the tables Harry noticed that the students who had been taking the run around the lake were taking the healthier fare.

After the main courses disappeared, and dessert was had, Dumbledore stood again.

"If I could have everyone's attention? Thank you." said Dumbledore as the hall instantly grew silent. "I have several announcements to make. First, I would like to welcome Harry Potter as this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. As you probably know, he taught the class for remainder of last year when Umbridge was arrested. He accepted the position as a full time professor this year. I would also like to announce that Hermione Granger is the Assistant Professor for DADA." said Dumbledore.

Ron looked like he was trying to imitate a fish. Neville looked only mildly surprised. Ginny looked amused at Ron's fish impression.

"Mr. Filch wishes me to announce that the entire product list for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is included on the banned items list, which is still wallpapering his office. Also, the Forbidden Forest is, as its name suggests, off limits to students. Magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. I have been informed by Mr. Potter that he plans to hold his morning runs around the lake again this year, and everybody is welcome to attend. That concludes the announcements."

As the students made their way to their dormitories, Harry had the distinct feeling that he had forgotten to do something important, but could not think of what it could be.

He sent out a message on his plates informing the ADA that they were NOT, under any circumstances to try to kill Voldemort, using magic or otherwise, and that he would explain further that weekend.

* * *

Monday, 2 September, 1996  
DADA Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
09:01

Harry stood in the front of his classroom and gazed out at the class of third year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors for a moment before taking roll.

"Right. Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is my job to teach you to avoid and defend yourself against dark creatures, wizards, spells, magic, and such. Let's start off with an informal quiz, shall we?" said Harry, his statement met by a groan from the Gryffindors, and a straightening of backs from the Ravenclaws.

"You there, in the back. Miss…"

"Jones, Professor" said the Ravenclaw.

"Ah, yes. That brings up another point. Feel free to call me Harry, Professor, Professor Potter, Sir, or basically anything that isn't insulting. Now, Miss Jones, what is wrong with the idea of 'Dark magic'?"

"I don't know professor." said the girl, looking disappointed.

"I'll give a demonstration, then." said Harry, before waving his wand and causing the girl's hair to wrap around her throat for a second, before releasing it again.

"Now, that was a common spell used to manipulate hairstyles. What one might consider a 'light' spell, yes?"

At the nods and sounds of assent, he continued.

"Now, the killing curse. Dark magic, correct?"

"Yes." said a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors confidently.

"Now, consider this. I could use that hair spell to kill you. Does that make it dark?"

"Now, if someone has an incurable disease that puts them in incredible pain, would it be better to use the killing curse and give them a painless death, or have them suffer?"

"Another case is the cruciatus curse. This is considered dark magic. Now, think about the reason it was created, which was to help people regain use of damaged nerves. Anything but dark, isn't it? Does anybody see the point I am trying to make?"

A Gryffindor boy raised his hand, and Harry acknowledged him.

"You are saying that there is no light and dark magic. The intent behind the spell is what matters, not the spell itself."

"You are correct. Five points to Gryffindor."

As the class wound to an end, Harry assigned their homework.

"Now, for your homework, I would like everyone to research a so-called 'Dark' spell and explain how it could be used for a 'light' purpose and turn in at least a foot of parchment on the subject. Extra-credit is available if you manage to find one that has no light use, but be prepared to back up your reasons why there isn't one. This assignment is due in one week."

* * *

Tuesday, 3 September, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
13:00

"Wormtail, is my plan ready to be put into action?"

"Yes, my Lord. Thicknesse is still under your Imperious, and we have acquired the hardware you requested. Lucius' cousin Osmann is prepared and awaits your instructions as well."

"Excellent. Tell him that the plan starts tonight. He'll know when."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Horcruxes. Can't allow Harry to just pop in and cap Voldemort, now can we? It'd ruin the whole story. Every story needs a good plot complication. I can't make it too easy for Harry, or the story becomes a laundry list. I may rewrite the class portion at some later date to make it flow better. Expect another chapter within a few days. A big, long chapter.**


	13. Another Can of Worms

**Chapter 13 – A New Can of Worms**

* * *

Tuesday, 3 September, 1996  
Minister's Office  
Ministry of Magic  
20:00

Amelia Bones had put in a long day doing paper work, and was headed home.

* * *

Tuesday, 3 September, 1996  
Bones Residence  
Western England  
19:55

"My lord, the device is active and set for 15 minutes."

"Very good, Wormtail. Return to the manor."

* * *

Tuesday, 3 September, 1996  
Bones Residence  
Western England  
20:03

As Amelia walked into the sitting room with a cup of tea, she was greeted by Voldemort.

"Hello, Madam Bones." said Voldemort.

As she reached for her wand, Voldemort laughed.

"A duel? Most excellent! You'd probably fare well against me, if I fought fair!"

* * *

Wednesday, 4 September, 1996  
Ministry of Magic  
London  
12:15

"She's never this late. For that matter, she's never late period." said Percy Weasley, looking at the clock.

Getting up, he made his way to Auror Headquarters.

"Can you send someone to check on Minister Bones? She never showed up for work today, and she's never been late before." he asked the Auror manning the desk.

"Certainly. That does sound odd. She never missed a day as head of the DMLE without notifying someone, either."

Fifteen minutes later, Auror Headquarters was rather chaotic, as was the rest of the ministry.

* * *

Thursday, 5 September, 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:05

Harry had just taken delivery of the Daily Prophet, and when he saw the front page, he nearly choked.

_**Minister presumed dead, Pius Thicknesse named interim minister**  
Former Minister Bones missing, presumed dead_

_Aurors dispatched to the residence of Minister Bones found a field of debris where her house once stood. They were unable to find any trace of the Minister, and urge anyone with information to come forward. Minister Bones did not arrive at the Ministry yesterday, which prompted the Aurors to check her residence._

_Pius Thicknesse was named interim Minster yesterday during an emergency session of the Wizengamot by a slim majority._

"I think it's time I looked into that offer from the Prime Minister." muttered Harry.

* * *

Thursday, 5 September, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
10:00

Lord Voldemort was in a particularly good mood, and as a result, so were his followers.

"Now for stage two. Oh how I like it when a plan comes together without issues!"

* * *

Saturday, 7 September, 1996  
Conference Room  
Downing Street  
11:02

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the conference room, along with the Secretary of State for Defence, the Prime Minister, and Adjutant-General.

"Sir, have they been briefed about my world?" asked Harry to the Prime Minister.

"Yes, though they are still rather sceptical about it. Poor souls haven't been scared half to death by a talking portrait yet."

"I suppose a small demonstration wouldn't hurt then." said Harry, before turning the table blue and popping behind the sceptics.

The Secretary for Defence looked surprised.

"So that's how you got all over the place so fast."

"Yes, sir."

"I hear you are only 16."

"You heard correct, sir."

"That may turn out to be an issue, since technically, you can't participate in any operations until you're 18."

"I think I may have found a way around that."

* * *

Sunday, 15 September, 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:05

"Merlin's Flaming Penis!" said Harry, a bit loudly, causing those in the Great Hall to become silent and look at him. Those with the paper looked at the front page, and found the cause of his outburst easy to find.

_**Minister Pardons 35**  
Cites possibility of evidence tampering_

_Minister Thicknesse pardoned 35 convicted death eaters today, citing the possibility of evidence tampering, due to their capture by the ADA rather than Aurors. Also pardoned was former senior-undersecretary Delores Umbridge, who was accused of using a ministry restricted item on a minor without consent._

_"We can't have a paramilitary organization doing the job of our Auror force. Aurors follow strict guidelines to prevent mishaps, something that the 'ADA' has not been proven to do." said Thicknesse yesterday evening._

_This recent move has brought down a hail of howlers on the Ministry, many people outraged that death eaters are being allowed to walk free. No word has come from the wizengamot about this recent event. Incidentally, when Thicknesse was voted in, there was a conspicuous lack of members present, numbering only 15 out of the usual 50 or more. Thicknesse, who has been accused of calling meetings without notifying all required individuals, denies this._

_Pardoned individuals range from Lucius Malfoy to ... Continued on page 4_

* * *

Sunday, 15 September, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
09:13

Voldemort was beginning to scare his followers. His mood had been unusually good lately, and he had been seen walking down a hall humming to himself. Nobody had been crucio'd in almost a week, and many were waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Lucius! My puppet has freed you, I see." said Voldemort when he came across Malfoy in the hall.

"Yes, my lord." said Malfoy, unsure about what to make of the oddly behaving Voldemort.

"Lucius, gather some of your fellow death eaters. We're going to have a celebration."

"Yes, my Lord." said Malfoy, now wondering if he was having some strange dream or something. Pinching himself, he concluded that he was wide awake.

Malfoy fled from the room.

* * *

Sunday, 20 October, 1996  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:05

Harry opened his Daily Prophet, and, seeing the headline, scowled. Thicknesse had done it again. How he had avoided the sack was something known only to himself. And that toad was beginning to annoy him greatly.

_**Minister announces new Act**  
Muggle-Born Registration Act designed to track potential dissidents._

_Minister Thicknesse announced yesterday that his new "Muggle-Born Registration Act" was to come into effect today, 20 October. Muggle-born witches and wizards are to report to the Muggle-Born registration Committee, headed by Delores Umbridge within a week. The reasoning behind this new act is that Muggleborns are the most likely to react violently to legislation that might seem to limit their opportunities, says Delores Umbridge._

_Names of those who fail to register will be listed in this paper starting next week. For more information, see page 5._

He was just about to return to his breakfast when the doors to the Great Hall opened, admitting Umbridge, with 10 Aurors in tow. Harry got the distinct feeling this was going to make his day more complicated and difficult.

"Aurors, take Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Dumbledore into custody."

Three of the Aurors looked at her like she had grown a second toady head.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but we won't do that. The fact that Potter has more experience in fighting than almost any ten Aurors combined is only part of the reason. For another, you can't disarm him. And you can't land a spell on him with his shields. I've heard he can block the killing curse with a shield. If you think you can take that on, go ahead, but leave us out of it."

"Very well. You'll be joining the three of them in Azkaban."

At this Harry stood up.

"On what charges are we being arrested?" asked Harry.

"Leading a paramilitary organisation that is a threat to the ministry."

"I see. You should be happy to know that I do not, in fact, lead a paramilitary organization, then." replied Harry, looking smug.

"The ADA is not sanctioned by the Ministry! You lead a paramilitary organisation!"

"Nope. I share joint command of the Sorcery Division of the British Army. It consists of the former ADA."

"That makes no difference. You are to be arrested and sentenced to Azkaban."

Harry sighed and turned to Dumbledore, who, like the rest of those in the hall, was watching the proceedings in silence, though he had a touch of surprise, as opposed to confusion.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I'll have to tender my resignation. It seems that the 'curse' of the position has struck yet again."

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Dumbledore, come with us." said one of the Aurors who hadn't refused.

"You seem to be under the impression that I am going to allow myself to be railroaded into Azkaban. I'm afraid you're a bit off in your assessment, since if there was the slightest chance for a fair trial within a week, toady there wouldn't be with you." said Harry.

"Aurors, take him."

As Harry put up a shield, students scrambled out of the line of fire.

As the spells hit the shield, it absorbed them, instead of bouncing them off into the crowd. Harry calmly walked around the table, and towards the Aurors, unaffected by their barrage of spells. Waving his wand, he stunned the offending Aurors, and went over to Ron and Hermione.

"I have no further business here. Shall we?"

"Yes. I think I'll scout out a good solicitor." said Hermione.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." said Harry, before the three popped away.

"How!? How did they apparate inside Hogwarts?" said Umbridge in confusion. One of the nearby students spoke up.

"He doesn't apparate."

"Ah ha! Illegal Portkeys! Yet another–" started Umbridge, before being interrupted by the student.

"He doesn't use those, either."

"That's impossible. There are only two ways of travelling that look like that, Apparition and Portkeys."

Another student spoke up.

"Actually, there's three known ways. House-elf popping is the third. But he doesn't do that, either."

"Dumbledore, you are to come with us." said one of the revived Aurors.

"I too find myself wondering why I am being arrested." said Dumbledore calmly.

"We have reason to believe you lead a paramilitary organisation that may be a threat to the Ministry."

"You would be correct, if it were actually a threat to the Ministry."

"So you admit to leading a paramilitary organisation?"

"Yes."

"Come with us. You will be placed in Azkaban to await trial."

"I believe we've hit a small snag, then. You see, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

* * *

Sunday, 20 October, 1996  
Auror Headquarters  
Ministry of Magic  
09:27

Rufus Scrimgeour was beginning to worry. Since they had been ordered to find and apprehend Potter and his friends, and track down Dumbledore, he had received no less than 15 resignations. Frankly, he didn't blame them. If Potter had his sights set on the ministry, he'd have stormed it long ago.

* * *

Sunday, 20 October, 1996  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
Diagon Alley  
09:15

Fred looked up as another Auror entered the shop, followed by three more.

"You want to contact Potter, I take it?" asked Fred, no longer surprised by the steady stream of Aurors who had been filtering through.

"No. We are here to arrest you for being a member of the ADA."

"Actually, the ADA was disbanded some days ago." said George, who had wandered out from the back. "Unless the law that got passed allowing this is retroactive, we haven't committed a crime. Come back when you have a reason to arrest us, and we'll come then."

* * *

Sunday, 20 October, 1996  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
09:30

"Well, that seems to be everyone who's going to arrive. You all expressed a desire to join the ADA."

"Yes, sir." said one Auror.

"You should know that the ADA no longer exists. You'll be joining the British Army."

"The muggle Army, sir?"

"The recently created magical part of it, yes."

"How did that happen? I thought we had to keep the Wizarding world secret at all costs?"

"The Prime Minister was informed about the little problem we have with death eaters, and the Army was impressed by the ADA's response to the attacks. Before our illustrious minister pardoned those death eaters, I took up the Army on their offer for more training. Because the Ministry answers to the Queen, we managed to work with a previously unknown loophole."

"If you join, you'll be bound to the rules, regulations, and such of the British Army, as well as some specific to the former ADA. You'll be trained to use muggle weapons to augment your use of magic, since you will have to rely on invisible spells and muggle weapons if you operate in a muggle area. We have a policy of not obliviating muggles unless they agree to it, so try to avoid anything flashy unless you absolutely can't."

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
08:05

Harry was eating his breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived.

Looking at the front page, he noticed that it was mostly a list of known muggleborns, mainly, although Harry saw his name on the list, along with Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's and Dumbledore's.

Donning his CUs, he popped over to Downing Street to set up a meeting with the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister seemed to be taking security very seriously, judging by the obvious presence of SAS troopers.

After managing to set up one at 1:30 that afternoon, he popped back to the Manor to get help from Hermione in setting up the communications equipment he had received when Potter Manor had become the base for the new Sorcery Division. Nobody expected him to need to use it, since the entire division 'didn't exist' but Harry, being the pessimist, insisted, since you never knew what might happen.

After some experimentation by Fred and George, it had been found that electronics hardened against EMP were largely unaffected by magic, so they set up the equipment in the Situation room.

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
13:35

Harry was meeting with the PM, who, to nobody's surprise, hadn't been informed about recent events.

"So, Bones was murdered, and the current Minister is going for a campaign of state-sponsored racism?"

"That's about right. I'm currently a fugitive from Wizarding law, too. Something about me ceasing to lead a paramilitary organisation before they passed that law failed to register." said Harry, glancing at the hole in the wall where the portrait once hung.

"I see you did some redecorating."

"Yes. We couldn't take it off the wall, so we removed the wall it was stuck to. So much easier. It's now in storage in a lead-lined, hardened safe."

"Smart move, sir. I don't trust the new minister at all. Fudge was clearly in it for himself, but Thicknesse, I just don't know. Sometimes it seems as though he's being influenced by someone outside the ministry, and other times, he seems to be the usual power-hungry, par-for-the-course minister of magic. What happened to Shacklebolt? I didn't see him when I came in."

"He didn't show up about a week ago, and hasn't since. That's partly why there's the increased security outside now."

"Huh. Well, that's all I had. I thought you might want to know about some of the recent changes for the worse."

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
14:00

_"Harry, my parents just arrived. Apparently, the Aurors tried to take them using force without warning them."_

"Damn. Set them up. I'm taking the twins. I imagine the Burrow is on the list as well." said Harry.

Popping to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, he found the twins working in the back.

"Stop what you're doing and come with me. We're going to the Burrow immediately."

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Outside the Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
14:03

As they appeared at the Burrow, they saw three Aurors making their way toward the house. The Aurors, seeing them, disapparated.

"I'll bet they get reinforcements." said Harry, before calling Teams 1 and 2 and telling them to get geared up and be at the Burrow in 5 minutes. Harry then went inside and informed Mrs. Weasley of the situation.

In classrooms across Hogwarts, students vanished. Professor McGonagall, seeing 3 of the class vanish without warning, sighed.

"What have they done _this_ time? Harry wouldn't call them from school unless he needed to." she muttered, before continuing the lesson.

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Outside the Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole  
14:07

"Team 2, scatter about in the bushes over there, and be ready to pick off the Aurors if this gets ugly. Team 1, you're with the twins and I." said Harry.

Just as they got in position, some 20 Aurors apparated into view down the road.

"Anti-Apparition wards on your property?" asked Harry.

"Modified one, yeah. Bill got creative and it only prevents non-Weasleys from apparating in." said Fred, as they moved toward the Aurors.

As they neared the Aurors, Harry scowled.

"Either Thicknesse is hiring death eaters, or those aren't actually Aurors."

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that Macnair is wearing Auror robes." said Harry, as they stopped, blocking the path.

"What is your business here?" asked Harry.

"It does not concern the ADA. Stand aside."

"The ADA is ceased to exist on 10 October, as I informed the Ministry yesterday. Again, state your business."

"We are to bring in Molly Weasley for aiding a fugitive."

"Ronald Weasley is not here, nor has he been since school began in September."

"We'll determine that. Stand aside."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Macnair looked like he was getting irritated. The others looked unsure of what to do.

10 of the Aurors shouted spells, one of which hit Fred before anyone could raise a shield. Harry dodged a spell, and stunned the offending Auror. By this time, Team two had emerged from the bushes, and was quickly stunning death eaters.

"_Avada–_" started Macnair, who was cut off mid-spell by the sound of three guns being fired. In the silence that followed, time seemed to be taking a holiday.

As he fell to the ground dead, the remaining Aurors looked stunned.

"I _really_ didn't like doing that. I don't think they did either. So, no more unforgivables, got it? Now, I'd appreciate someone telling me why Macnair was with you. Are you Aurors or death eaters?"

Receiving no answer, he sighed and stunned them. Checking their arms revealed that none of them had the dark mark.

"Ron, are you at the map?"

_"No, am I needed there?"_

"Yes. I'd like you to check something for me." said Harry.

After a moment, Ron responded.

_"I'm at the map."_

"What colour are the dots near the Burrow? Namely the ones down the path."

_"There's the ones marked ADA, some maroon ones, and that's it."_

"Thanks, Ron." said Harry, before reviving Fred.

"Well, let's return them to the Ministry shall we?" said Harry.

Five minutes later, 19 dazed Aurors and one dead death eater appeared in the Atrium.

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Auror Headquarters  
Ministry of Magic  
14:25

Rufus Scrimgeour was _not_ pleased. He got up, and made his way to the Minister's office.

Throwing open the door, he stormed in, startling Thicknesse.

"Minister, I must protest your use of my Aurors. You cannot have them arrest people who have not committed any crimes!"

Smiling, Thicknesse spoke.

"I see. Consider yourself sacked, then, Scrimgeour. You have 20 minutes to pack your things and leave, before you are arrested."

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
14:20

Hermione looked up from her books when Harry walked in, looking confused and a bit lost, mixed with some anger.

"What happened?"

"We got into a small fight at the Burrow. I killed Macnair when he started the killing curse." said Harry, sitting on a small sofa.

"Oh." said Hermione, sitting next to him.

"Yes. I'm not sure what to feel. I'm happy, because that's one less death eater running around causing issues. Then, I feel I shouldn't be happy about killing someone. What if I had just stunned him, instead? Did I really need to kill him? What right do I have to choose whether someone lives or dies?" said Harry, sounding lost in thought.

"All I can seem to think about are the infinite what-ifs. And I think I'll remember the expression on his face for a long time. He looked confused and surprised when he was shot, as though he didn't believe it happened."

"You might want to talk to my dad, Harry. He'd likely be more helpful."

"If you don't mind, I think I'll just sit here with you for a while. It seems to be helping." said Harry pulling her closer.

* * *

Monday, 21 October, 1996  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
20:00

Dumbledore looked like his age was catching up to him. Looking around, he noticed the absence of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley.

"Where are Kingsley and Arthur?"

"Arthur never returned from work today." said Molly, looking distressed.

"I spoke with the Prime Minster today, and he said that Kingsley simply didn't show up last week, and hasn't been seen since. The PM has increased security around Downing Street. Things are starting to deteriorate rapidly." said Harry.

"I heard there was an incident at the Burrow today."

"Yes. Hermione's parents turned up after Aurors tried to take them by force. We suspected something similar might happen to the Weasleys, so I took the twins there to try and avoid a similar situation. The Aurors saw us, and left, and I called for reinforcements. The Aurors returned with reinforcements, and Macnair started to use the killing curse. We shot him, and eventually stunned the rest, and sent them back to the ministry. Macnair was the only marked Death eater there, and we have no idea why. I honestly hope I never have to kill again." said Harry, who shuddered slightly. Hermione gave his hand a squeeze.

"Also, Harry, you mentioned something about the ADA no longer existing, and something about the British Army."

"Yes. On 10 October the ADA ceased to exist, having been incorporated into the newly formed Sorcery Division of the British Army. We are still working on an unofficial name that can be used for paperwork and things that would be seen my many muggles. Currently, the division doesn't exist in the muggle world, and only the Queen, the Minister of Defence, and about 5 other people know it exists outside the wizarding world. I personally found it interesting that while the Muggles ruled an empire spanning the globe, the magical community of Britain actually shrank."

* * *

Wednesday, 23 October, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
13:04

"Wormtail, how are the preparations for our next plan coming?"

"Well, my Lord. We will be ready in time. We located a suitable target, and have him being watched."

"Excellent. Let's see how Potter deals with this in a month or two. Is Greyback ready for his fun on Saturday?"

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Saturday, 26 October, 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
23:45

"Oh bloody hell. Greyback is running his packs." muttered Harry, looking at the map. He decided to call Teams four, five and six.

Hermione, who had been woken by the alarm as well, looked at where the werewolves were running. The teams arrived over the next 2 minutes.

"Harry, I'm taking a team to Downing Street. They're making an almost straight line for it."

"Taking out the PM sounds just like something Voldemort would suggest to Greyback. Good luck, and you might take one of those new weapons we got and have your team take them too." said Harry, as Hermione and Team six moved to the supply room.

At this point, a drowsy Dan Granger came in.

"What's going on?"

"Greyback is running his packs. One is out in the middle of nowhere, but he's got what appears to be at least two headed straight for Downing Street. Too straight, really. Hermione's taking a team to assist the security there. I'm manning the map for now, making sure the other pack doesn't get up to too much mischief."

Dan shook his head when Hermione and Team six emerged from the supply room armed with MP5s and in their black CUs.

"Hi, dad." said Hermione, stuffing her wand into a pocket.

"If it gets out of hand, call for help. If it goes completely pear shaped, get out of there and bring the PM here." said Harry.

Hermione nodded before popping away.

"I'd have never guessed she'd be in the Army before she graduated school." said Dan.

"I never thought she'd voluntarily _leave_ school." said Harry.

* * *

Saturday, 26 October, 1996  
Near Downing Street  
London  
23:52

Hermione and Team six appeared and set off towards Number 10 at a run.

"How far out are they?" asked Hermione.

_"About four minutes, at their current speed and direction."_

As they rounded a corner and number 10 came into view, the pair of SAS outside the gate turned to face them.

"Identify yourselves!"

"Major General Granger, British Army. You're about to be under attack if our intelligence is correct."

"Explain."

"All I can tell you right now is that werewolves exist. You're about to be faced with a lot of them, and they will bite or kill you if given half a chance."

"Yeah, right. Who are you really, and why are you here?"

"I am who I said." said Hermione, taking out her plate again, and clipping it to her helmet.

"Harry, how long?"

_"Any minute now. They're about two blocks away. Oh, hell. The pack up north just turned towards a village. You'll be mostly on your own, I'm sending teams four and five to try and dissuade them."_

At that moment, the werewolves came into view. Spotting the people on the street, they broke into a run.

"What I'm about to do is going to seem impossible, so I'd recommend you try not to stand shocked too long." said Hermione, before holding out her hand and sending stunners at the nearest werewolves.

_"Hermione, some of them are looping around behind the group of you."_

"Bloody hell." said Hermione, stunning another werewolf, before giving up on that tactic, and changing to throwing werewolves away from them with waves of force. Between herself and Team six, they had managed to down about 10 werewolves, which seemed very adept at dodging.

"Harry, I need team four or five to assist."

_"Stand by. They should arrive in a minute."_

As the werewolves moved closer, one lunged at one of the SAS troopers, who was obviously not too shocked, since he got five shots from his sidearm into the werewolf before it reached the apex of its jump.

This event seemed to enrage the other werewolves, who rushed them. The previously quiet night was quickly filled with the sound of weapons fire.

* * *

Saturday, 26 October, 1996  
Ten Downing Street  
London  
23:57

The Prime Minister was awoken by the sound of gunfire outside, which cut off after about 5 shots. As he got up, he was greeted by the sound of automatic weapons fire.

He hurried to a window facing the street, and looked out.

It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. What appeared to be at least 30 werewolves were attacking the two SAS guards who were on duty and what appeared to be six ADA, er, Sorcery Division members.

"Ouch." he muttered as a werewolf sent a person tumbling into a building. "I guess they're tougher than they appear." he said as the person jumped back up and cracked the werewolf on the head with the butt of his weapon.

* * *

Saturday, 26 October, 1996  
Outside 10 Downing Street  
London  
23:58

_"Team Four should be there in a few seconds."_

"Thank God for that." said Hermione, killing a werewolf who had crept up behind a member of team six.

"Why do they have to be so hard to take down? I've only got so much ammunition!" said one of the SAS troopers. Hermione responded by conjuring an approximation of an MP5, and tossing it to him. He caught it, shrugged, and took aim.

Harry arrived with team four at that moment, and, seeing a werewolf sneaking up to Hermione, proceeded to set it on fire with a ball of flame.

After a minute, the werewolves started moving away, deciding to cut their losses. Apparently, they didn't enjoy getting set on fire or filled with holes.

"What our status?"

"Well, Neville got a bit banged up, but other than that, nothing seems to be worse than a few minor scratches and bruises." said Hermione.

"Remind me to trade these in for the silenced versions." said Harry, looking at the MP5 he was holding.

"This is going to play hell with the media. I can't even begin to imagine how we can explain the large furry bodies out here." Harry said, surveying the street.

"Leave that to me." said Hermione, grinning, as she transfigured the nearest body back into a human, but wearing a wolf costume.

"I'm afraid I still don't see how you're planning to spin this." said Harry.

At this, one of the SAS snorted.

"Probably something along the lines of an obscure cult attacking the PM."

"Actually, that's exactly what I was thinking." said Hermione, changing another body.

"Someone better go inform the PM of what's going on. I doubt he slept through that racket." said Harry, before he paused.

"You guys are pretty unflappable. I'd have thought us just appearing out of thin air would have gotten some reaction." he said to the remaining SAS trooper.

"Well, once you get attacked by a horde of werewolves, watch a teenage girl and 5 others throw them around with waves of force, knock them out with beams of red light from their hands, and make guns materialize out of nothing, appearing out of thin air seems rather possible, if not downright normal."

Harry blinked.

"Yes, I suppose it might, after that. I'm Major General Harry Potter, by the way. I won't ask for your name, since you aren't supposed to give it to me anyway."

"What Division? I don't recognise the name."

"Sorcery Division. That's something you can't mention to anyone by the way, Official Secret and then some."

"Now I've heard everyth–what the?" said the trooper, as the pseudo-MP5 he was holding disappeared.

"Conjured items aren't permanent." said Harry, who suddenly started chuckling.

"Oh, the ICW is going to love this."

* * *

Sunday, 27 October, 1996  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
00:15

Dan and Emma Granger were watching their daughter from across the room.

"She seems to be holding up well, considering what happened."

"She's just keeping busy. Once she stops going, it'll catch up." said Dan.

* * *

Sunday, 27 October, 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
00:45

Dan Granger found Harry and Hermione in the Library, Hermione asleep in Harry's lap.

"How's she doing?"

"Better. You never completely get over it, do you?"

"No, not really. As long as you don't enjoy it, you don't have to worry. It's when it no longer bothers you that you have a problem."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**After a few rewrites, this chapter is finally finished. Five points to anyone who can figure out what Voldemort is planning to do.**

**Yes, I know the Division would normally be broken down further into brigades, battalions, etc etc, but there's less than 70 people in it, so they just skipped them, figuring they'd reorganise once they actually had enough people to fill the positions. And yes, I'm aware that a division only has one Major General. However, the division is different enough as it is, and having three people share command isn't out of the question, is it?**


	14. Ends and Beginnings

**Chapter 14 – Ends and Beginnings.**

* * *

Saturday, 9 November, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
12:25

"I talked to Dumbledore. He's been on the hunt for Horcruxes, and thinks he's located one. He wants us to make a diversion so he can retrieve it, since there are bound to be security measures." said Harry.

"We really should thank him for his advanced notice." said Hermione.

"Assault some of his safe-houses?" asked Ron.

"I had a better idea, from a distraction standpoint. I'm starting to get tired of his minions causing me headaches at ungodly hours of the night. I was thinking of moving on that lovely unplottable abode he's been in since he got a body."

"But we can't kill him. Horcruxes, remember?" said Hermione.

"I never said anything about killing _him_, Hermione. I was thinking more of a 'Death Eater Abatement' campaign. They are a lot like weeds, after all."

"Oh?" said a grinning Hermione.

"Yeah. They turn up in your garden and cause problems, they appear out of nowhere and become an annoyance, they thrive when given half a chance... Now, here's what I have for a plan so far. Pick it apart and make it better."

* * *

Sunday, 10 November, 1996  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
09:00

"Today, we are going to assault Voldemort's base of operations. Each team will pop to a death eater in the appropriate unplottable area, and eliminate them, unless they are fairly high ranking. If you pop to one of his 'Inner Circle', pop them here and we'll stuff them in a nicely warded cell and get some information out of them. Eliminate any death eaters in the area, and return here to go for another. We'll do this until we've caused a suitable amount chaos and disorder among those present. My goal is more to demoralise them than anything. This operation is taking place far from any non-magicals, so feel free to get creative with your spells, but no unforgivables. Dumbledore wants a distraction, a distraction he'll get. Gear up, we move out in 10 minutes." said Harry.

"This ought to put a twist in Riddle's knickers." said a grimly determined Harry as he made his way to the supply room.

* * *

Sunday, 10 November, 1996  
Riddle Manor  
Little Hangleton  
09:30

Harry popped in with Team one, and eliminated the target with a well placed shot from his staff. Scanning the room, and finding it otherwise empty, he and the team popped back to the manor.

Ron popped in with Team 3, and eliminated the target by hurling him head first into a wall at high speed. The room was otherwise empty.

"What? He did say we could get fancy." said Ron, in response to the looks he received.

* * *

That morning, the death eaters knew fear. They had no idea who was next, and spent most of the morning trying to do something about the repeated intrusions, to no effect. Voldemort was furious and intrigued at the same time. Nobody knew who the attackers were, since they appeared, struck, and disappeared before anyone got a look at them without getting killed. Voldemort simply wished he could find out how they knew exactly where to apparate, every time, without error, not to mention through HIS wards.

* * *

Sunday, 10 November, 1996  
Kitchen  
#12 Grimmauld Place  
20:35

After the Order meeting, Harry made his way over to Dumbledore.

"You get it?"

"Indeed I did. It has already been destroyed. It was the Gaunt ring."

"Most excellent. We had a productive hunt as well. The surviving death eaters at Tom's HQ are nervous wrecks."

* * *

Monday, 11 November, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
08:05

Harry's relatively good mood vanished as he opened the paper.

_**Minister Passes new law**  
Muggleborn and Half-Bloods are to report to camps._

_Minister Thicknesse passed a new law early yesterday afternoon in response to the slaughter of several pureblood wizards yesterday._

_"We cannot allow this violence to continue. It is obvious that they are no better than the muggles." said the Minister, speaking on muggleborns and half-bloods._

_All muggleborns and those less than ¾ pure-blood are to report to any of several new camps by the end of the day Wednesday, or they will face severe consequences. The amount of time they will spend in the camps has yet to be determined._

_For more see page 4._

His mood darkened further when he saw the next article.

_**Wizengamot members arrested**  
20 members of the Wizengamot arrested._

_Early this morning, Aurors arrested a number of Wizengamot members for 'acting contrary to the interests of the government'. They have been sentenced and placed in Azkaban for lengths of time ranging from 1 year to 10 years._

_"This is the first of many steps in bringing a stop to the anti-ministry groups who threaten our way of life." said Minister Thicknesse._

_For the full story, see page 6._

Harry was worried, and very displeased.

"Hermione, we have a problem."

_"What happened this time?"_

"Have you read the paper this morning?"

_"No."_

"Well, you'll see the problem when you do. Do you want to read it, or should I summarize?"

_"Summarize."_

* * *

Monday, 11 November, 1996  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
08:45

"I need to end this, or at least, end the attacks. I say we ward the hell out of a cell and stuff Voldemort in it." said Harry.

"What about the death eaters?" asked Hermione.

"I suspect that they'll be a bit lost without someone giving orders." said Ron.

"If we just imprison Voldemort until we have taken care of his Horcruxes, our job is much easier."

"Good point. I'll get started warding a cell, then."

"If possible, do it so that we can add more later without issue. Oh, and see if Geoffrey can help. I'm sure the elves have their own sort of wards. I want no living thing, or for that matter, non-living thing, entering or leaving that cell without permission."

* * *

Wednesday, 13 November, 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
10:13

"Hermione, what are the limits to the Imperious curse?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is there a limit to how far away from a person you can be without breaking the curse? Do you have to have line-of-sight?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. I haven't read anything on that. As far as I know, you have to be nearby."

"I have the nasty feeling that our dear Minister is under the Imperious curse."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he's been acting, and how he seems to get information way too quickly. How'd he know about our attack before noon? I think someone tipped their hand, and I think I saw the cards."

"What do you suggest we do about it?"

"I was thinking of popping in to his office under an invisibility cloak with some IR goggles. If someone is following him so he stays under the curse, they'll likely have an invisibility cloak, and it wouldn't hide body heat."

"That's an interesting idea. You got as far as popping in. What then?"

"Oh, right. If there's someone there, I was planning to disable them, and end the curse."

"And if your theory is wrong?"

"We're screwed on a whole new level."

* * *

Wednesday, 13 November, 1996  
Minister's Office  
Ministry of Magic  
11:00

Harry popped in under his cloak, and scanning the room, saw a human shaped blob of heat in a corner, along with the minister at his desk.

Creeping over to the corner, he silently stunned the person, and lowered them silently to the ground.

"Now to end that blasted curse." thought Harry.

Two minutes later, a very panicked Pius Thicknesse was sitting behind his desk, looking at a smug Harry Potter.

"Welcome back to the realm of independent thought, Minister."

"Where'd you come from? Did you end the curse?"

"I came from where I came from, and yes."

"Thank you for that! I was beginning to go mad trying to break it." said Thicknesse, before pausing. "Oh hell, I need to repeal some laws. I may favour pure bloods, but camps?" he said, before groaning. "I didn't even want this job. Bloody Imperious curse."

At this Harry looked up.

"You've been under since before Bones became minister?"

"Yes."

* * *

Wednesday, 13 November, 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
12:00

Harry appeared in the Library grinning like a fool.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, seeing his expression.

"The ministry has started reverting to it's old self, which while not a great thing, is certainly better. Thicknesse had been under the curse since before Bones got the job. Thicknesse had me fetch Moody to be a body guard for the immediate future, to avoid any more 'invisible' mistakes. You should also be happy to find out that we can now go out in public again, as he has removed the price from our heads, so to speak. Personally, I can't wait for the paper tomorrow."

* * *

Thursday, 14 November, 1996  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
08:05

Harry opened his paper, expecting to see news of the previous day's revelations. He was not disappointed.

_**Minister makes sweeping changes**  
After being released from Imperious curse, Minister seeks to make amends._

_Yesterday morning, Minister Thicknesse was released from the Imperious curse he had apparently been under since before Amelia Bones became minister. How he made it this far as Minister without someone detecting it is unknown.  
_

_"In light of recent changes, I am repealing all laws that were put in place since the death of Amelia Bones. In addition, I commend the former ADA on it's actions against the continuing threat of the death eaters and You-Know-Who. Their actions have dealt a serious blow to the death eaters, and I hope they continue their efforts."_

_In addition to these changes, the Minister has ordered an investigation on the members of the Wizengamot who were not arrested, and has released those who were._

_Story continued on page 3._

* * *

Thursday, 14 November, 1996  
Library  
Potter Manor  
10:07

"How is the cell coming?" asked Harry, walking over to Hermione, who was, as usual, reading a book.

"Almost finished. Should be completed by this time tomorrow."

"Good. I can't wait to get the snake in there, and out of our hair. Then we can worry about the death eaters and Horcruxes without worrying about him."

* * *

Saturday, 16 November, 1996  
Warded Cell  
Dungeons, Potter Manor  
11:00

"Hello, Voldemort. Glad you could make it."

"POTTER! YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY FOR THIS!"

"Will I now? And how are you going to manage that?"

Voldemort made a sound that Harry was unable to describe.

"How eloquent. Oh, by the way, your minions will not be able to help you here, so don't even bother trying to call them."

"Now, onto the Horcruxes!" said Harry, once he had returned to the main castle.

* * *

Wednesday, 19 December, 1996  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
14:00

Harry was in Dumbledore's Office, Dumbledore having been reinstated as headmaster when the ministry took him off the list of wanted fugitives.

"Any luck on the Horcruxes?"

"Unfortunately, no. Something of Ravenclaw's, the locket, and the cup all still elude us."

"Locket... It wouldn't happen to be silver with a large 'S' on the front, would it?"

"It would. Why?"

"Umbridge had a locket looking like that on in the picture in the paper. I thought it looked odd, since she never seemed to have any jewellery other than those horrid rings."

"An excellent observation, Harry. I will look into it."

"Speaking of observations, what exactly was Ravenclaw known for, artefact-wise?"

"Her diadem is the most well known, but it went missing more than 900 years ago."

"Yes, I read that. Some suspect that her daughter took it. Among those, many are convinced she hid it in... No. He couldn't have." said Harry, looking thoughtful. "He probably did."

"I take it you made a connection somewhere?"

"You might say that. Tom Riddle took a holiday where after he left school?"

"Albania."

"When did he return to Hogwarts looking for a job?"

"Right after he got back from Albania"

"Some of those in the 'Her daughter nicked it' camp believe that she hid it in Albania when she went there."

"Oh. Yes, that is rather a coincidence. But I doubt that he managed to find it when so many oth–" started Dumbledore, before Harry looked like he'd had a stroke of genius and leapt out of the chair.

"I'll be right back." he said, before popping off.

He arrived outside the Room of Requirement, and paced in front of it, thinking thoughts about hiding things.

As the door appeared, he stopped. Opening it, he stood frozen for a second. Huge piles and columns of junk, books, furniture, bottles, and other debris filled the massive room.

"Well, I might as well try my luck." said Harry, before trying to summon the Diadem.

When it came soaring to him from the back, he couldn't help smiling.

"Finally, some luck." he said, before popping to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore simply sat there, looking surprised when Harry popped in diadem in hand.

"From your speechless state, I assume that this is, in fact, the diadem?"

"Where was it? People have been searching for it for centuries!"

"The Room of Requirement."

"Room of Requirement?"

"You know that room you found filled with chamber pots?"

"It was among the chamber pots?"

Harry laughed.

"The Room of Requirement takes the form of whatever space you need when you walk past. I simply needed 'a place to hide things', and it gave me a room filled with the collective contraband and junk of several centuries of students. You needed a loo, so you got chamber pots."

* * *

Friday, 4 April, 1997  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
11:15

"Are you sure that's all of them?"

"As sure as I can be. There's always the chance he made another one that we don't know about."

"Well, I suppose we'll find out soon enough. See you this evening, if not sooner. I have a dark lord to dispose of. I'm still not happy about the fact I have to do it." said Harry, before leaving the office.

* * *

Friday, 4 April, 1997  
Dungeons  
Potter Manor  
14:10

With the Minister of Magic and one reporter (who had sworn an oath to report just the facts, without embellishing, or glorifying, and such), Harry made his way to the heavily warded cell.

"Are you prepared to die?"

At this Voldemort started laughing.

"You think you can kill me? I took measures to prevent such an eventuality."

"Yes, well, your life insurance policy lapsed this morning when we destroyed the locket. All the others had been taken care of prior to that."

For the first time in anyone's memory, Voldemort lost the superior smirk that usually occupied his face.

"I, Harry James Potter, challenge Tom Riddle to a duel. Anything goes except unforgivables, and breaking this rule results in death for the breaker."

At this Voldemort smirked.

"I, Tom Riddle, accept the duel."

Harry stepped into the cell, and handed Voldemort his wand. After a terse bow from both parties, the show started.

Harry let loose a torrent of spells from both hands while Voldemort did the same with his wand. Spells bounced off shields, causing an impressive display with the wards.

Harry was glad he was proficient at shielding, because he recognised some of the spells flying at him, and was more than happy they didn't hit. He liked his digestive tract _inside_ his body.

Eventually, Voldemort's shield failed, and he was hit with a number of spells, aimed at the neck and chest.

Later analysis would determine that the cause of death was spread between a severed neck and massive damage to the heart and lungs.

* * *

Saturday, 5 April, 1997  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
08:05

Harry opened the paper.

_**You-Know-Who dead.**  
Justice served by Harry Potter_

_After nearly two years of terror, You-Know-Who, formerly known as Tom Riddle, is dead. Harry Potter challenged him to a duel, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named lost in fair combat. This reporter, until witnessing the event, had only heard about the level of skill displayed in stories._

_Tom Riddle was responsible for the deaths of Lily and James Potter in 1981, and was thought dead when he vanished. It turns out that he had created a number of Horcruxes (containers for bits of the soul) to prevent his death, and had simply been less than a spirit. This time, he is gone for good._

_Harry Potter wished me to add that he has a girlfriend, and that he would prefer not receiving any knickers or photos in the post. "The elves have standing orders to incinerate them, so don't waste your time." said Potter._

Harry Potter was, for once, quite happy.

* * *

Sunday, 6 April, 1997  
Room with the Tree  
Potter Manor  
11:08

Even after the amount of time since they found the room, nobody had come up with a proper title for it. So Harry simply called it 'Room with the Tree' since it had a medium sized pine growing in one corner, for reasons unknown.

Harry and Hermione were enjoying a good snog on a couch.

_"Harry, you might want to see this. Well, maybe see isn't the right word."_ came Neville's voice.

Breaking apart, Harry scowled, while Hermione looked amused.

"Is there some unwritten law about this, or something? Is it IMPOSSIBLE to do this without something happening? Oh well. Let's see what Neville is on about."

* * *

**A/N: This seems a bit rushed to me, but it finished this year up as I needed it to. Stay tuned for summer and the next year, which will have some new additions. Also, review! Help improve my writing by telling me what can be done better! Now, to work on Year 1 and 7.**


End file.
